


The First and Last

by savorvrymoment



Series: Ghost, Ghoul Universe [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Ghoul Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savorvrymoment/pseuds/savorvrymoment
Summary: I think I’m about to…The heat and frustration.  His exaggerated reaction to such normal behavior.  The way he’d caught Omega’s scent so readily, in a completely ordinary situation.But there’s no possible way…  I haven’t been around any ghoulettes in heat, or any other ghouls in rut.  And for fuck’s sake, I’ve been on this earth for centuries—I don’t remember the last time I went into rut untriggered.  That doesn’t happen anymore…“Vännen?” Omega asks gently, voice quiet on the word of endearment.“I’m fine,” he answers.  No point in worrying the other over nothing...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first go at Ghost fanfic. I'm an Alpha/Omega fan from the old days, so I understand that this may not be everyone's cup of tea. There is some blending of the RL situation with the fictional characters here, though it is small and fictional in itself. Just wanted to be fair and upfront about things.
> 
> For the most part, this is just teratophilia mating-cycle porn with a little plot and some feelings thrown in, just 'cause. Please enjoy. Comments and kudos are much loved. <3

It starts midmorning.

He sits silently in the meeting hall, listening as Sister Imperator reads through the minutes.  Ever meticulous and organized, that one.  Alpha’s not sure what they would do without her.  He knows for a fact that he would not have made it, would not still be enjoying the safety and security of these castle walls.  And neither would his brother ghouls.  They owe everything to the Sister.

Except now, he can’t quite comprehend a word she’s saying…

He feels _wrong_.  There’s a strange itch under his skin, making him shift back and forth uncomfortably in his seat.  He’s been sweating under his cassock for the past hour, hot and feverish, leaving him feeling dizzy and nauseous.  He alternates between flicking his tail in agitation and wrapping it tightly around a chair leg, trying to contain his unexplained frustration.  And the harder he stares at the Sister, attempting to force himself to concentrate, the more his vision seems to blur.

The chair squeaks next to him as the ghoul at his side leans over.  The sound grates on his nerves like claws down his back, but then Omega’s voice is there, quiet and concerned.  “You alright, vännen?”

Alpha can’t see the other’s full face, and so can’t fully judge his expression.  They both have their masks on, as is proper when meeting with the higher clergy.  So he just nods in response to Omega’s question, not wanting to draw attention to himself. 

Omega returns his nod, reaching over to reassuringly touch his hand.  And just that one touch, the slight lean of his body that much closer, almost bowls Alpha over.  _Mate!_ his insides scream. _His heart is mine, his body is mine, his soul is mine!  Mine!_

He curls his fingers and digs his claws into the wooden table as Omega goes back to his business materials.  The heady scent of him seems to linger, leaving Alpha’s head spinning and his heart beating a heavy staccato in his chest.  _No_ , he thinks clearly.  _This is not happening, this is impossible…_

“Ghouls!” the Sister shouts, voice ringing in the room.  “Is there some problem?”

Alpha blinks down at his papers, afraid to speak, while Omega casually flips his inkpen between his fingers and answers, “No, Sister.  We were just comparing notes.  Please forgive us, we didn’t mean to disturb.”

“Mmm, alright,” the Sister says, though she still sounds dubious.  Alpha wonders if he’s being that obvious.  But then she continues, “Be sure your notes are prepared.  I want to at least touch on all issues that have been raised.  Contrary to popular opinion, we _do_ value and care _deeply_ for the ghouls in this Cathedral.”

He hears Omega rumble appreciatively at the Sister’s words: directed at a _certain_ person in the room, he’s sure.  Still, he can’t even gather the insolence to enjoy Papa III’s look of resentment.  He just huffs a sigh, uncurling his tail from around the chair leg then flicking it in agitation.  Omega’s head tilts sideways, obviously catching his movements.

“Alright, we take an hour for lunch.  Then meet back here,” Sister Imperator decides, closing her folder.  “Do not be late!  We still have much to go over!”

The room dissolves into noise and chatter as the clergy stand from their seats and begin to exit.  Alpha takes the opportunity to smack the hardened end of his tail against the hardwood floor, the _thump thump_ sound blending in with the rest of the noise.  It doesn’t relieve any of the deep-seated tension gnawing at him, though.  And it doesn’t go unnoticed by Omega, either.

“Alpha, are you sure you’re okay?” his partner asks once they’ve stepped out of the meeting hall.  “You seem…  Troubled.”

 _I think I’m about to…_  The heat and frustration.  His exaggerated reaction to such normal behavior.  The way he’d caught Omega’s sex scent so readily, in a completely nonsexual situation.  _But there’s no possible way…  I haven’t been around any ghoulettes in heat, or any other ghouls in rut.  And for fuck’s sake, I’ve been on this earth for centuries—I don’t remember the last time I went into rut untriggered.  That doesn’t happen anymore…_

“Vännen?” Omega asks gently, voice quiet on the word of endearment.

“I’m fine,” he answers.  No point in worrying the other over nothing.  “I think I just need to eat.  My stomach is bothering me.”

“Mmm, okay,” Omega says, nodding.  “Then come on, let’s go.  I’m hungry, too.”

Alpha follows him silently down to the cafeteria.

~*~

Things only get worse as the day goes on.

Omega speaks on their issues after lunch, while Alpha does his best to look alert and attentive.  He keeps his tail wrapped around a chair leg so tightly he can hear the thing creaking on occasion, but he figures it’s better than allowing himself to slam it repeatedly against the floor.  That will only draw undue attention. 

He’s sweating so badly he can feel it beading on his brow underneath his mask, dripping down his spine and chest and stomach.  The back of his neck is soaking, the material sticking to his skin.  He would think he is becoming ill, if not for the way he is reacting to every move Omega makes.  His heady, sweet scent in the air, the sound of his voice as he speaks, the way his hands move as he turns the pages in his notes. 

Yes, the other ghoul is perfection in Alpha’s eyes.  He is always and will always be loved, wanted, and needed.  But he's called Omega his mate for nearly a hundred years.  This level of obsession and fixation is simply not normal. 

_Unless he is…_

It’s Papa Nihil who comments on it first.  He interrupts Omega while the other is speaking, sitting importantly at the front of the room, and asks, “Are you quite alright, Ghoul?”

“I—yes, Papa, I’m fine.  Thank you,” Omega answers, sounding confused, while Alpha jerks his tail, pulling against the chair leg.  He almost upends the chair and dumps himself on the floor in the process.

“I was referring to your companion,” Papa Nihil replies, pointing.  And of course the old man doesn’t even know their names.  They’re two of very few ghouls within the castle who even _have_ names, and he doesn’t know…  Alpha’s nostrils flare, blood running hot.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Alpha grates out, having to swallow back his irritation.

Nothing is mentioned further until Omega is finished speaking, at which point Sister Imperator opens the table up for discussion.  And Papa III says, “I have a question.  Does Alpha need a fainting couch?”

Alpha’s up out of his seat before he knows it, accidently upending the chair with his tail.  Omega throws an arm in front of him, blocking any further advance, and though Alpha can’t see his face, he can tell by the slant of the other’s eyes that his teeth are bared.  Papa has the grace to look terrified by the whole ordeal, standing as well and tripping over his robes as he goes to back away. 

“Ghouls!” Papa Nihil shouts, immediately turning Alpha’s ire on him.

Omega shoves his weight into him, metal-covered horns thrust against his shoulder, and snarls, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Everything,” Alpha mumbles, quiet so only Omega hears.  Omega huffs as he pulls away, blue eyes concerned behind the mask.  Gathering himself back together, Alpha bends down and rights his chair.  His sits back down once Omega is seated as well.

“Everyone, quiet down!” Sister Imperator is shouting.  “Alpha, control yourself!  I expect better from the senior brethren.”

“I am sorry, Si—," he begins to apologize, but Sister has already turned her ire elsewhere.

“And Papa!” she snaps, finger pointed at Papa III.  “We do not antagonize the ghouls!  They are powerful creatures, our beloved accursed.  But with power comes danger, you should know this!”

Papa III doesn’t reply, but he does sit back down, appearing properly chastised.  Omega stares down the table at him, expression hidden, but Alpha can smell the satisfaction exuding from him.  It makes him want to throw the other down across the table and fuck him right there, in front of the Papas and the Sister and the Cardinal and everyone…

“I must say, Alpha, you look unwell,” the Sister says, once everyone is seated.  “Perhaps when we are finished here, you should go to the infirmary.”

“Thank you, Sister.  Perhaps I will,” Alpha lies, and feels Omega’s hand gently touch his back.  He shivers.

The Cardinal speaks last, taking up far too much time as he awkwardly stumbles over his words and shuffles through his notes.  Alpha’s patience, already at an end, quickly snaps—he unloops his tail from the chair leg and gives it a hard flick, inadvertently striking Omega in the shoulder.  Omega lurches forward with a grunt, surprised, and turns wide eyes on him.  The small bit of commotion causes the Cardinal to lose track of his discussion, and the room goes quiet, all eyes on Alpha and Omega.

Unable to help himself, he digs his claws into the wooden tabletop and pulls, leaving long scratches.  “Ghoul!” Papa Nihil shouts.  “Control yourself!”

“Alpha, you are dismissed,” Sister Imperator announces.  “Please see yourself to the infirmary.”

He swallows, forcing himself to _calmly_ get to his feet, while Omega speaks up, “Sister, if I could also be dismissed?  I wish to ensure my partner is well.”

One of the Papas nearby makes a derogative noise, and Alpha almost turns back around to fling himself down the table, because he _knows_ which one it was.  He’s never had any issues with Papa I, and he’s grown to respect Papa II over the years.  The third, however…  But then the Sister is replying, “Yes, Omega.  That is more than acceptable.”

Omega stands, hand at his back and ushering him out of the meeting hall.  Alpha practically stumbles over his feet at just that one touch over his clothing. 

“I’ll expect you both back tomorrow morning, unless I hear otherwise from the clinic’s sisters,” the Sisters adds, before bidding them farewell.  Then they are outside under the too-hot sun, passing by other ghouls and ghoulettes going about their duties for the day, and Alpha knows he needs to _get away._

“We need to go,” Alpha hisses at Omega, trying to drag him in the direction of their rooms. 

“I know,” Omega says, grabbing hold of Alpha’s forearm in one hand, their meeting notes in a folder in his other hand.  He pulls Alpha in the other direction, and says, “Infirmary is this way, come on.”

“No…  No infirmary,” Alpha tells him, pulling back in the other direction.  “Just back to the rooms.”

“What?  No,” Omega says, indignant.  “You’re sick.  You need medicine.”

“I’m not sick,” he snaps in reply, still pulling back in the direction of their rooms.  He needs to get away from these other ghouls and ghoulettes before he sends half the castle into a frenzy.

“Really?  You’re sweating through your cassock.  You have a fever,” Omega counters.

And Alpha finally tires of trying to be discrete.  “I need to get back to our rooms,” he snaps.  “I’m going into rut.”

Omega’s silent for a long moment, blue eyes peering at him curiously, before he busts out laughing.  “You’re insane,” he huffs.  “You’re not going into rut.”

Alpha finds himself snarling behind his mask, and rips his arm out of the other’s hold.  “Whatever,” he growls.  “You’re about to be in for a rude awakening.”

Omega stops laughing at that, crystal blue eyes losing their mirth.  “Wait,” he says, hurrying to catch up as Alpha begins to stomp away.  “Wait, wait, it’s just…”  A long sigh.  “We’re centuries old, vännen.  We don’t just ‘go into rut’ anymore.”

“I know,” he answers.  “I don’t know what to tell you.  Something must have triggered it.  I dunno…”

“Do you remember anything happening?” Omega asks, still following behind.  “A ghoulette…?”

“No,” he replies, preempting the rest of the question. 

Omega heaves another long sigh, but says nothing further until they reach the door to their rooms.  “You should eat something,” he decides as Alpha throws open the door and lets himself in.  “I’ll get us dinner, bring it back here.  You can relax, go to sleep.  You’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alpha says irritably, ready to slam the door in Omega’s face.  But the ghoul follows him inside instead of leaving immediately for the kitchens.

“It’s probably just stress, you know?” he tries.  “Sitting in that room all day with that prick is not easy…”

“Yeah, maybe,” Alpha mumbles noncommittally, unlatching his mask and pulling it off.  When he turns back around, he finds that Omega has done the same, and stares back into his worried gaze.  He sighs, and says, “Just go get food.  I’ll be fine.  I promise.”

“Okay,” Omega murmurs.  He flicks his tail idly and steps closer, leaning in to butt his horns affectionately against his shoulder.  “Lie down, relax,” he says once he backs away, turning to leave.  “Everything will be fine.  You’ll see.”

Alpha doesn’t answer, just watches his partner’s back as he leaves the room, his blood running hot through his veins.

~*~

When he wakes the next morning, he knows instantly he was right.

There’s a fire in his gut, in his groin, and moreover, his mind.  He feels ready to tear the room apart, to rip up the bedsheets and scratch the walls and mark his territory in every corner.  His senses are so enhanced it’s almost sickening.  The soft sheets over his naked body feel as though they are chafing, and the smells in the room…  Damnit, the smells in the room.  Lingering scents of sweat in the air, piss from the bathroom, cum long cleaned from the bedsheets.  Both Omega’s and his own.  His and Omega’s.  Omega, his mate.  His wonderful, perfect, beautiful mate.

_Omega, Omega, Omega…_

He sits up and violently reaches for the other side of the bed, his hand squeezing his partner’s arm in a vice-like grip.  Omega, laid out on his back asleep, wakes with a start, bright blue eyes snapping open.  And Alpha watches his face as he realizes…  Watches as his head turns on the pillow to regard him sleepily, watches his nostrils flare as he takes in the thick and feral scent his body is giving off, then watches his eyes widen in shock.

They may be ghouls, but for the most part they retain their human minds and hearts.  Except in times like these when instinct takes over, and they can become more animal than man.  Alpha knows this.  Still, it doesn’t make it any easier when he watches Omega’s body tense, his expression turning fearful.  It’s instinct for a passive male to spook in the face of a male in rut, to turn to fight or flight, and Alpha’s never met an aether ghoul who ever reverted to fighting. 

But just because Alpha knows and understands, doesn’t mean he doesn’t throw himself on top of the other ghoul as Omega turns to leap from the bed.  The knowing and understanding takes a backseat to his dominance and need and aggression, and Omega will _not_ run from him.  “You’re mine,” he snarls down at him, while Omega struggles underneath him, tail flipping wildly about.  “And I _will_ have you.”

Something about his words seem to break through Omega’s panic, and he stills briefly, body flattening against the bed.  At least until Alpha maneuvers himself back between his legs, already rock hard, and prepares to thrust inside.  Then Omega is up again, squirming and twisting and crawling out from underneath him.  And why is his mate being so _difficult?_

“Stay still!” he snaps, shoving at Omega’s shoulders to keep him down.  Omega fights back, slapping him hard between the legs with his tail.  Alpha huffs in pain, releasing him, and curses as the other crawls up toward the headboard. 

“Just wait!  Just wait…” Omega says, breathless, yanking open the drawer to the nightstand.  “Just let me lube up.  Just hang on, vännen.”

And yes, of course…  Mate is a ghoul, not a ghoulette.  Slick from the tube, not from between the legs—he knows this already, they do this all the time.  Alpha closes his eyes, releasing Omega so that the other can smear the jelly on his fingers and prep himself.  “Shit, I-I’m sorry,” he mumbles, digging his claws into the mattress and feeling it give and shred.  His voice sounds foreign to his ears, thick and raspy.  “I-I dunno.  Devils, I want you, I need you…  _Omega…_ ”

“I know.  It’s okay.  Here,” Omega says, and Alpha feels a slick hand stroke his length.  He groans, rocking heavy into the touch, and Omega returns his moan encouragingly.  Then, Omega turns back and spreads himself across the bed, ass up and presented perfectly, tail flung to the side.  And some part of Alpha is aware that there was not possibly enough time for the other to have prepped himself well, but in his lust-filled haze, he just doesn’t care.

He positions himself on his knees behind Omega, lines himself up, and thrusts inside.  He’s vigorous and unrelenting and absolute, giving no real thought to the ghoul underneath him—no thought even when Omega cries out in something that is less pleasure and more discomfort, claws digging into the mattress, tail flicking helplessly against his side.  The other does not try to pull away, though, does not struggle or squirm underneath him.  No, he flattens himself out submissively against the bed, _such a good mate, so good and sweet and perfect…_ Alpha presses his face against the back of his neck while he fucks into him, breathing in the delightfully intimate scent he’s exuding now, the beginnings of arousal.

But he’s already there, already at a close.  He would be embarrassed if the situation were different, would be pulling out and trying to prolong this, at least get Omega moaning prettily into the pillow before he allows himself release.  But he’s careening on hormones and pheromones, is beyond desperate, and just thrusts harder, faster, deeper.  He comes fully sheathed, body trembling with the force of it, and sinks his sharp canines into the nape of his partner’s neck.  He laps at the trickle of blood as he floats down, Omega whimpering softly, and shivers through the aftershocks. 

There’s a brief moment of clarity post-orgasm.  He rolls off of Omega and lies down on his back, looking over at his partner.  Omega’s eyes are closed, his breathing heavy, blood smeared across the back of his neck, and Alpha is overcome by crushing guilt.  He remembers those noises, quiet and distressed.  “Omega…  Shit, I’m sorry,” he murmurs, reaching over to touch the other’s shoulder.

Omega’s eyes crack open, peering over at him.  “S’okay,” he says, soft and true.  “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, and it probably won’t be the last.”

 _Doesn’t make it any better_ , Alpha thinks.  “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Mmm,” Omega hums, cracking a lazy smile.  He slithers closer in the bed, pressing a wet kiss to Alpha’s jaw.  “I will be in a couple of minutes, once you finish what you just started.”

His smell, and the feel of his lips and tongue against his skin, begin to fill his mind with heat again already.  He shakes his head, trying to clear it, and presses, “Did I hurt you?”

“I’ll be sore tonight,” Omega admits.  “But I’ll survive.  I’ve had worse.”

Alpha moans, eyes slipping shut as Omega continues to kiss at his skin.  Warmth is crawling up his spine again, settling in his stomach and between his legs.  He pushes himself up and over, rolling back on top of the other.  “By the way,” he mumbles.  “I was right.  Mark it on record.”

Omega chuffs out a laugh, pushing his ass back against him.  “Yeah, and I was rudely fucking awakened,” he murmurs.  “Fucking fire ghoul…”

He still has enough wherewithal to reach for the lube, and smears a generous amount around the other’s hole.  Omega quivers under his fingers, his tail still tossed to the side compliantly, and Alpha’s heart beats a rapid rhythm in his chest.  “Mine,” he grunts, swiftly losing himself again.  

“Yes,” Omega agrees, sighing in pleasure as Alpha enters him once again.  “Yes, yours.”

~*~

Alpha doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it when there’s a knock at their door.

He’s embarrassingly chased Omega halfway around their rooms.  First, from the bed to the bathroom when Omega got up to pee, slamming him up against the sink once he was done relieving himself.  Then back to the bed, face first into the pillow once again.  And now, after shoving and wrestling with the other until he fell off the side of the bed, on the floor with Omega on his back, the other’s knees pushed up by his shoulders, his cock rubbing against his belly with each hard thrust.  However, that crazed and hysterical part of himself can only conclude that the knocking at the door will lead to Omega leaving, and so he throws his weight down on top of the other, teeth at his throat, holding him down. 

Outside the door, Water’s voice, sounding anxious.  “Alpha?  Omega?  Are you there?  Sister Imperator sent me.  She said you were both supposed to be at…”

Meanwhile: breathless, aroused, and showing no signs of trying to leave, Omega yells frantically, “Don’t come in here.  Do _not_ fucking come in here!”

Nevertheless, the door opens.  Alpha sees Water’s face peek through for the briefest of moments, the small ghoul’s eyes widening impossibly.  It’s just long enough to raise Alpha’s hackles, and he flings his tail wildly, dipping his head to show his horns and growling low in his throat.  “Unholy hell!” Water curses, slamming the door shut.  He continues from the other side of the door, “The fucking _smell_ …  Which one of you is it?  Or are you _both_?”

“Just Alpha—for now,” Omega pants.  “We’ll see how— _fuck_ —how long I keep my head in here with him.”

And cursed demons, he’d forgotten about that.  “Damnit,” he mumbles into Omega’s throat, not able to bring himself to stop fucking into him, but releasing his hold on his throat to kiss and suck at the skin instead.  “You’re going to be in rut too by tomorrow morning.”

“Probably,” Omega answers, then groans low.  “I’m already feeling— _fuck…_ ”

 _Already?_ Alpha thinks, beginning to worry Omega’s skin between his teeth.  He tastes blood after a moment, and licks it up greedily.  “Shit, we’re going to be tearing each other apart…”

“I know— _shit…_ ” Omega answers.  He sounds close.  Alpha can see his toes curling in pleasure in his peripheral.  He feels so _good._   “I’m sorry in advance for, _shit_ , whatever I do…  _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come!”

Alpha feels his ass flutter around him as he orgasms, and moans loud as he tips over the edge behind him, scrabbling to get deeper, closer, tighter.  Omega’s claws dig into his back reflexively, and his tail beats hard against the carpet.  And when Alpha looks down at him after, both shivering through aftershocks, he’s filled with such a profound love, the strength of their connection almost overpowering…  He can only bury his face back into the other’s throat, blood smearing across his nose and lips. 

“I’ll—uh,” Water says awkwardly from outside the door.  “I’ll let the Sister know.”

Omega laughs breathlessly, curling his tail affectionately around Alpha’s thigh.  “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to hear,” he answers.

Water doesn’t reply, apparently having already walked away.  Alpha sighs and pulls out, allowing Omega to rest his legs on the floor.  The other stretches languidly— _so sweet and sexy and good…_   And so Alpha bends down and licks the semen off his soft belly, the taste bitter and smell strong and all so very satisfying in his current state. 

Omega chuckles, sounding almost stoned.  He brushes Alpha’s hair back behind his horns, and says, “Nasty ghoul.”

“Dunno what I’d do without you,” Alpha mumbles in reply, settling down on his partner’s stomach in his post-orgasm moment of calm.  He’s normally not this emotional, and is _never_ this expressive about his feelings.  That is Omega’s affair, an aether ghoul through and through—above reason, beyond understanding, the otherworldly and ethereal.  But the satisfaction of having his mate close and submissive, and repeatedly _taking_ his mate, is beginning to burn his aggression down to exhaustion and adoration.  All he can do is breathe in the scent of sweat and sex on his skin, and _feel._

“Love you, too, asshole,” Omega replies warmly, still playing with his hair. 

“I mean it,” Alpha says.  “Can’t remember you not being here.  Been so long.”

“Shut up, you’re sex-drunk,” Omega says in amusement, his tail curling fondly around Alpha’s middle.  The hardened end slaps him on the ass, making him jerk his hips forward against the carpet.  He’s already getting hard again, not having fully lost his erection in the first place.  He winces, the carpet rubbing against him almost too much. 

“Especially this past year,” Alpha still rambles on.  “After everything…  Woulda ripped my own throat out over the whole thing if you hadn’t been here to help me keep it together.”

“Fucking fire ghoul,” Omega murmurs, one of his favorites things to say.  Then, softly, “You would have been fine.  A little homicidal, but fine…”  A pause to laugh.  “Honestly?  At times, I’ve been tempted to just let you go.  It’d be cute to see how fast _III_ can run.”

Alpha grins against his skin— _such a good mate, clever and witty and wicked, the perfect ghoul, I am so lucky._ He absently kisses Omega’s belly, licking and sucking, and Omega sighs in pleasure.

“Get the lube off the bed and, you know…”  Omega gives a sheepish chuckle, claws gently scraping across Alpha’s scalp.  “Give everything another pass before you go at it again.”

Alpha reluctantly pulls away, half of him balking at leaving the warmth of Omega’s body, the other half balking at accepting an order from the other.  Except he doesn’t want to hurt Omega, wants him comfortable and moaning underneath him.  He’ll obey an order from his submissive just this once. 

“Yeah, vännen,” Omega purrs as he returns with the lube, and spreads his legs invitingly.  His blue eyes flick down to Alpha’s cock, jutting out and bobbing obscenely as he moves.  “Yeah, come back here and give me that fat cock.”

“Fuck, I’m worked up enough, I don’t need that,” Alpha grunts, flopping down between Omega’s legs.

“Maybe I like saying it,” Omega replies, shooting him a toothy grin.  His canines catch the light, making them shine pearlescent.  Alpha shivers, leaning down to lick at the other’s lips, and surrenders the lube over to him when Omega grabs for it.

And he’s beginning to feel that heat again, crawling across his skin and shooting through his blood.  “Again,” he tells Omega, knowing the other will understand what he means. 

“Okay,” Omega replies, slick hand rubbing across his length.  He retracts his foreskin, circling his wet palm around his cockhead, then slips it back in place.  “Okay,” he repeats.  “Go for it.”

And so Alpha just moans against his skin, and rides through another wave.


	2. Part 2

It’s late, well after nightfall, when there is another knock at the door.

After nearly 12-hours nonstop, Alpha has finally burnt himself out—at least for the time being.  He’s laid out on his back on the bed, right where Omega had left him some 30 minutes ago after their last round of sex.  He is exhausted, and most of all, he needs to sleep.  But also, he is hungry, he needs a quick wash, and he needs to take a leak.  Standing from the bed seems like an impossible feat, though, and so he sighs and just stares up at the ceiling.

“Don’t come in here,” Omega snaps in aggravation.  He’s on the edge of a rut now himself, Alpha can hear it in his voice and see it in his mannerisms.  He’s currently sitting on the floor next to the bed and fidgeting in frustrated agitation, incessantly rubbing his sweaty back against the stone wall.  His claws rip at the rug underneath him, and his tail twitches and beats sporadically against the floor, creating an off-kilter rhythm.  Alpha figures he’ll go into a full rut sometime in the early morning, if past experience is anything to go by.

From outside the door comes Sister Imperator’s stately voice.  “It’s me!” she calls.  “I will only stay for a moment, I brought you both dinner.  Is it safe to enter?”

“Safe enough,” Omega answers, voice hoarse.  “No fighting and no fucking at the moment.”

Alpha rolls his eyes.  The Sister doesn’t comment on the rudeness, though, just questions, “And you’re both decent?”

Alpha catches his partner’s eyes, and gives his naked body a once over.  He has a few shallow scratches across his chest, and several deeper bites littering his shoulders and neck, the blood now clotted and dried over the wounds.  His hair is mussed up, curling in sweaty tendrils around his horns and hanging in his eyes, and his five-o’clock shadow is nearing something like a midnight-shadow, scratching Alpha’s face when they kiss.  And as expected considering he’s surrounded by the sex-rut smell of his mate—his cock is at half-mast between his legs, lying thick against his thigh. 

He looks deliciously debauched, and not at all decent.

Always on the same page, Omega points at him and says, “Get a shirt on, vännen, you are nowhere _near_ decent.”

“Says the ghoul sitting on the floor with a chubbie,” Alpha retorts, earning himself a glare from the other.  He watches as Omega struggles to stand with a poorly concealed wince, his tail lashing side to side once he’s on his feet.  He stretches, hands reaching towards the ceiling, and grunts in a way that peaks Alpha’s interest again even amidst his exhaustion.  He rolls over in the bed, reaching out for his mate, and manages to touch a hipbone with the tips of his claws.  “ _Omega_ …” he croons, his tone idiotic and love-drunk even to his own ears.

Omega looks down at him with narrowed eyes before taking a step away in annoyance.  Alpha growls at him— _come back, you’re **mine** , you don’t have the right to step away from me…  _But then Omega says, “Get dressed, Alpha.  The Sister is waiting.”

Alpha sighs.  Omega is right.  So he rolls out of bed, padding across the floor behind Omega to their wooden dresser.  He pulls out some casual clothes, just a black t-shirt and boxers cut for a ghoul’s tail, and begins to pull them on.  He sighs again, body hot and dirty and achy, and complains aloud, “I’m sore.”

Omega groans, long and drawn-out.  “I’ve been on the receiving end all day,” he says.  “You don’t hear me complaining.”

His fire ghoul temper flares at the other’s tone.  “You’re complaining now,” he points out, voice low.

“Yeah, well…” Omega says, adjusting himself in the front of his boxers.  He tries, but it does little to hide his arousal.  “You know what it’s like to have your ass pounded when you’re already _that_ fucked-open?  I’ve earned the right to complain.”

“You could have topped.  I wouldn’t have minded,” he finds himself saying, eyeing the poorly concealed bulge in his partner’s boxers.  

Omega, on his way toward the door, pauses to look back at Alpha, scowling.  “Like you wouldn’t have fought me tooth and claw,” he says.

Alpha huffs, and replies, “You’re so fucking moody.”  Omega groans, exasperated, and opens the door to Sister Imperator. 

She stands on the other side holding a large paper bag in her arms, a blank expression on her face.  Alpha wonders if she’d heard any of their conversation just now through the door, and in a desperate wave, hopes she hadn’t.  Regardless of whether she’d heard, she doesn’t comment, only walks confidently into their rooms. 

The smell of the food hits him immediately, marinated beef and roasted vegetables and fresh baked bread.  His stomach rumbles and his mouth waters—he hasn’t eaten since the night previous, and after a full day of spirited activities, he’s _starving_.  “Food,” he moans, practically leaping across the room for the bag.

The Sister _tsks_ at him, though surrenders the bag from the kitchens anyway.  “Patience,” she tells him, while Omega rolls his eyes.  She continues, “As I said, I will only stay for a moment.  I just wanted to ensure you were both alright.  And bring food, I was told no one had been by.”

“Thank you, Sister,” Omega says, while Alpha puts the bag down on the bed, rummaging through it.  “We’re both hungry.”

“I’m sure,” she answers, eyes watching Alpha cautiously.  “I’ll continue to send someone in the evenings to drop off food.  You need to both be eating.  And drinking.  Do try to stay hydrated.  I know you are both, well, ‘up in age’ to be going through this now…”

“Yes, we’re both ancient, I know,” Omega says, somehow both sarcastic and serious.  Alpha laughs.

“I simply mean that you need to take care of yourselves.  You are both important to our clergy.  We need you well,” the Sister says.  Omega mumbles something in thanks, but the Sister is already speaking up again.  “Do you both require anything else?  Toiletries?  Towels…?”

There’s a long pause, a blush rising under the shadowy skin of Omega’s face, and Alpha already knows what the other is going to say.  He’s thinking the same thing.  “I’m sorry to even have to ask,” he says.  “But we’re going to need more lubricant before this is said and done.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” she says, not seeming all that fazed by the request.  “I will go ahead and have them bring fresh towels tomorrow, as well.  And some extra pillows and blankets, I think.”

“Thank you, Sister,” Alpha says.  His knees feel as though are about to give out amidst his exhaustion, so he sits down on the edge of the bed.  Or rather, tries to sit—but ends up just collapsing down onto the mattress on his side.  The dinner bag wobbles ominously next to him, but he clutches it close before it falls and spills. 

“I’m sorry for our informality,” Omega says, obviously trying to apologize for Alpha’s behavior.  The condescending look on his face is a dead giveaway.  “It’s been a… long day.”

“I’m sure,” she answers, smirking.  Then, turning back, “I’ll leave you both so you can enjoy your dinner in privacy.  Do try to be safe…”  A glance down at the ragged carpet.  “..and try not to ruin the _entire_ room.  I realize the mattress and sheets will need to be replaced, but perhaps we can keep it to just that.”

 _It’s not that simple_ , Alpha thinks, at the same time that Omega answers, “Yes, Sister, we’ll do our best.”

“I thank you.”  She opens the door to let herself out.  “Have a goodnight, boys.”

Alpha sighs once the door shuts, and turns immediately to rip into the paper bag.  “I’m so _hungry_ ,” he fusses, finding the container of meat and opening it first.  It smells so divine, and he digs his claws in to tear a piece off. 

“Hey!  Save some for me,” Omega tells him, pulling his shirt off once again.  “I’m going to have a pee, I’ll be back.”

“Mmmhmm,” Alpha mumbles in reply, mouth full.  He listens to noises from the bathroom, Omega moving around, water running in the sink, and then the other ghoul is back.  Alpha grins at him as he climbs up into the bed, and hands him a hunk of beef.  He’s lost his boxers in the bathroom and is nude once again, cock still thick between his legs, and Alpha finds himself leaning forward to lick along his shoulder while the other begins eating.  He’s sweating hard in the precursor to his rut, and the salt taste on his skin is delectable. 

“Eat your food,” Omega grumbles at him, reaching past to get to the bag.  Alpha only nuzzles at him in reply, watching as he pulls out the loaf of bread.  _Mate and his carbs_ , he thinks with a smile, nipping the sensitive skin just behind his ear.  Omega shivers, then growls. 

“I’ll eat _you_ ,” Alpha murmurs, prompting Omega to shove him off.

“I need a break,” he replies.  “Everything I have hurts…”

“M’sorry,” Alpha mumbles, once again leaning in.  Omega doesn’t shove him away again, so Alpha stays with his head resting against the other’s shoulder, breathing in his intimate scent.  He grabs a fistful of bread, leaving crumbs spread across the sheets, and Omega grunts at him, unimpressed. 

They continue eating in silence, until Alpha can’t help himself anymore.  He finds his hand sneaking down between the other ghoul’s legs, palming at his cock.  However, he gets bitten at for his trouble, his partner’s sharp teeth snapping shut an inch from his nose and his tail whipping at his back.  Alpha scoots away with a growl.

“You’re hard…” he tries to protest.

“Yeah.  I can’t help it.  You smell like sin,” he says.  “But I am _so_ not feeling it right now.  Go ahead and fight me over it.  I’ll be fighting you soon enough.”

There’s an underlying threat there in his tone.  An implication— _I’ve reached my breaking point, I’m holding on by a thread, push me and I’ll come unglued._ Alpha considers it for a moment, considers going right on and starting something anyway.  Tossing the remainder of their dinner off the bed before throwing the other down on his stomach and taking him one last time.  All just to get a rise out of the other ghoul, to get him to rear up and use the teeth and claws and horns they’ve been given.

He does so love when Mate acts fiendish…

But it’s been a long day, and he knows that Omega was not lying when he said that he hurt.  He can smell it on the other ghoul, can smell his pain and exhaustion just as he can smell his arousal and need.  It all sends conflicting signals to his heart and gut, but he knows his mate, and he knows what his mate said…  So he places a gentle hand on the other ghoul’s thigh, and rests his head on his shoulder.

Omega tenses in hostility at first, apparently expecting to be flung down and fucked despite what he’d said, but he relaxes when Alpha only sighs and nuzzles at him again.  His hand finds Alpha’s cheek, palm clammy but still warm, and Alpha closes his eyes, relishing in his touch. 

“I hate this,” Omega says after a moment, causing Alpha to frown against his skin.  But then Omega is shaking his head, amending, “No, that’s not—I hate _this_.  This feeling.  I want to fuck just because…  Because I love you and it fucking feels good.  Not because we _have_ to, because we’re out of our minds.”

Alpha hums quietly in agreement.  Omega heaves a deep sigh and dips his head to rest against the top of Alpha’s, and Alpha breathes him in.  “My mate,” he murmurs, hand tightening on Omega’s thigh.  “The best mate…”

Omega moves, turning toward him to meet his gaze with clear, crystal blue eyes, and so Alpha leans forward to capture his lips.  And when he leans into the kiss a little too hard, makes it a little too wet and a little too dirty, he just blames it on his hormones.  Omega nips at his lips when he pulls away, and says, “Come on, vännen, lets try to get some sleep.”

Alpha nods, watching as Omega rolls away from him, curling up on the bed and nesting into the sheets.  He stands eventually and stumbles into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  He takes a piss and freshens up in the sink, washes his face and under his arms and between his legs, before wandering back to the bed.  He finds Omega already snoring quietly into his pillow, and can’t help but smile as he climbs into bed behind him. 

He falls asleep warm, happy, and at least temporarily satisfied.

~*~

It’s far too early the next morning when Alpha wakes.  The half-moon is shining through their one window, but he doesn’t need to look outside to know it’s still dark out.  He can feel the stillness of night deep in his heart and blood.

There is a heavy weight across his back, hands grabbing at him, and a hot and wet mouth biting at his shoulder.  He groans, stuck between sleepiness and arousal, and grinds his erection against the sheets.

Then suddenly his legs are kicked apart, and his tail is grabbed and pulled to the side, and his temper flares fast and bright.

It’s easy enough to throw Omega off.  Uncoordinated and fumbling amidst his desperation, the other ghoul loses his balance as soon as Alpha rolls over.  Face-to-face with him, his scent is overwhelming—that distinctly wild and violent smell of rut.  The very few times he’s been exposed to another ghoul’s rut-scent, his instinctual reaction had been immediate and violent.  If he had been able to get to the other ghouls, he has no doubt he would have killed them unthinkingly.  Ripped them apart or burned them alive, either one. 

Fire ghouls are the deadliest of the five, known for the mercilessness and power, so it’s probably not all that surprising.  Still, the first time Omega accidently gets thrown into a rut after they’ve bonded, Alpha panics.  He _loves_ Omega, wholly and deeply, even if he doesn’t say the words often.  He’s finally found another who completes him in a way he didn’t even know was possible, and the thought of mindlessly attacking him, tearing him apart, _destroying_ him, because of something that is out of their control…

But it all affects him so differently when it’s Omega.  He does attack, but not to kill—never to kill, and not even with any intent to harm or injure.   No, that thick and feral scent fills his mind with a haze of lust, combining with the rut-fire in his own blood to send him into an absolute frenzy. 

Now, Omega’s big blue eyes stare back at him in the bed, filled with fever and desire, and Alpha is pouncing on him before he even has a chance to think about it.  All he wants is to have Omega underneath him, his tail beating against his side, his face pushed into the pillow, his body tight around his cock.  To dominate him, mount him, and breed him…

It’s probably the same urge any ghoul has when faced with their cycling mate, Alpha figures.  However, most ghouls’ mates are ghoulettes, and ghoulettes go into heat, not rut—they’re receptive to their mates, and _want_ to be dominated, mounted, and bred.  But Omega is a ghoul just like Alpha, with the same instinctual wants as Alpha…

When Alpha throws himself down on top of Omega, trying to roll him over underneath him, Omega squeals in anger and indignation, sharp claws scratching at Alpha’s chest.  Alpha flinches back, hissing, and Omega uses that moment to scramble out from underneath him.  He stops kneeled in front of him, cock hard and leaking between his legs, head bowed to show his horns, his teeth bared. 

And Alpha is _delighted_. 

“You little shit,” he snarls, just because he knows it will get a rise out of the other.  Sure enough, Omega snaps his tail like a whip.  Alpha shivers, and says, “Lie down and take it like always.”

And while it’s a derogatory way to put it, it’s true enough.  Normally his mate likes to lie underneath him, usually on his back with his thighs wrapped tightly around his waist.  Or sometimes on his stomach, moaning prettily into his pillow.  Or on his side, tail draped over Alpha’s hip.  Or sitting on top of Alpha, cock bouncing with each roll of his hips. 

Point being, he usually wants Alpha to fuck him.

Now, though, Omega growls, “Fuck you.”  Then leaps across the bed and on top of Alpha. 

He fights hard, but not as hard as Alpha.  Alpha is just stronger, bolder, and he rips with his claws and bites with his teeth, pushing and shoving.  He gains the upper hand quickly, and headbutts Omega in the side until the other ghoul rolls and falls off the bed.  He lands on his stomach with a winded grunt, and Alpha takes his chance, ambushing him from the bed to straddle the other ghoul’s back. 

Omega struggles underneath him, wiggling and squirming desperately, but Alpha sits hard on his ass, hands resting on his back.  He’ll tire in his fight eventually, Alpha knows, he just has to be patient.  He tries to breathe through his nose to calm himself, but his heart continues to beat a wild staccato in his chest, sweat beading on his skin, blood beginning to drip down from the scratches left on his chest.  His cock jerks between his legs, leaving a smear of precum along Omega’s lower back, and Alpha groans, raking his claws a little too roughly down the other’s back.  He leaves more marks to match the ones he’s already left there—some fresh, and some long healed.

And with that, Omega suddenly stop his struggling with a surprised grunt, hips jerking hard against the carpet.  Alpha is confused for only a split second, until Omega’s tail starts flagging, beating at him between his legs, and the scent of his orgasm hits him like a truck.  

Alpha doesn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity of it, at the other coming from their struggle alone, or to cry in delight because…  _Because_ …  He groans, crawling off of Omega’s back, and says, “Demons, you are sin walking.”

Omega doesn’t answer, at least not at first.  He just breathes wetly into the carpet, head turned to the side and eyes closed, seemingly overwhelmed. So Alpha settles himself down between his legs and grabs at his ass, one round cheek in each hand.  Omega moans when Alpha spreads him, pushing back against him, and finally speaks up.  “Lube, get the lube.”

Alpha gaze follows to where he’s pointing, to the tube carelessly tossed on the bedside table, and so he quickly crawls over to it.  He accidently knees Omega first in the side—and then in the shoulder and in the head—amidst his rush to get there and then get back, but then he’s once settled again between the other ghoul’s legs.  Omega’s tail is flipped up and off to the side, his hole visibly relaxed and still pink-red after everything the day prior.  He’s no doubt sore, but that knowledge doesn’t stop Alpha from dribbling the lubricant down along the cleft of his ass, then massaging his knuckles against him, into him.

Omega grunts after a moment, and says, “Get on top of me, before I lose it again…”

Alpha growls down at him— _you don’t give me orders_ —yet at the same time, he doesn’t have to be told twice.  He grabs a hip with one hand, lines himself up with the other, and unceremoniously thrusts inside.  Omega cries out, struggling briefly, but submits once again as soon as Alpha drapes himself over the other ghoul’s back. 

And Alpha is lost to it all…  His mate’s heavy breathing, his grunts and groans of pleasure, the smell of his mate’s feral rut, his sweat and his blood and his semen.  And the feel of his mate’s body, so tight and hot and _all for Alpha…_

“ _My_ mate,” Alpha tells him, hips working steadily.  “ _Mine_.”

Omega grunts underneath him at first, before the sound develops into a long and fierce growl.  It makes Alpha’s blood sing, makes his cock jerk and that familiar heaviness settle in his balls.  He rests his mouth over the back of Omega’s neck, teeth holding but not biting down—at least, not biting until the other begins struggling for dominance again.  Then he bites down, the copper tint of blood on his tongue and the feel of his mate squirming underneath him sending him over the edge.

He doesn’t have a chance to come down or relax after his orgasm.  As soon as he comes and the lust-haze begins to fade, Omega clambers out from underneath him.  Alpha lets him go, head temporarily clear and fully aware of what is about to happen.  He tries not to let himself get nervous or tense up, even as Omega crawls around behind him and on top of him.  At least he doesn’t have to remind him about the lube—he grabs the tube and smears a generous amount around Alpha’s hole, though seems too needy and worked up to do much else.  His knuckles poke and prod at his entrance, massaging in a quick and frantic attempt to prep him, before he’s clumsily positioning himself and desperately sliding in. 

Alpha snaps at the carpet, pain spiking through him at the intrusion.  Still, the intimacy of being spread open and taken by his mate, of allowing his mate to find satisfaction during his rut…  To him, it makes the pain more than worth it.  He just gnashes his teeth and claws as the carpet as he adjusts to his mate’s girth, feeling Omega repeat his instinctual moves from earlier.  His warm, heavy body presses against Alpha’s back, pushing him down into the floor, and sharp canines close over the back of Alpha’s neck. 

Still too worked up and excited, his teeth break the skin, and Alpha moans as his forked-tongue laps at the blood and skin.  Pleasure is quickly beginning to mix with the discomfort, and Alpha finds himself moaning, spreading his legs further as Omega snaps his hips, fucking him with quick and shallow thrusts.  “ _Omega_ …” he coos, voice unsteady as he’s sprung back and forth on the other’s cock.

A few more thrusts, and then Omega is burying himself deep, grunting low as he comes.  Alpha groans, feelings of pleasure and intimacy both mingling in his chest, that fire beginning to rear its head in his stomach again.  Omega collapses down on top of him after, panting in exertion, and manages, “ _Alpha_ …  Alpha, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…  _Demons_ , I love you.”

And Alpha wishes those words were as easy for him as they were for Omega.  But fire ghouls are all threat and violence, while aether ghouls are sensitive and empathetic, at times even sweet.  Some may think it odd for the two to bond, so different as they are—but Alpha thinks they compliment each other perfectly.  Omega is always there to calm his fire whenever Alpha burns too hot.  And Alpha will always be there for Omega, will always fight for him whenever he is too compassionate for his own good. 

“Mmm, my mate,” Omega purrs, pulling out and then rolling over on his back.  He spreads his legs, obvious and wanton, and turns hooded eyes on Alpha along with a filthy grin.  The grin falls as Alpha begins to crawl over him, though, and he reaches gentle fingers out to touch the scratches he’s left across Alpha’s chest.  “My mate,” he repeats, while Alpha settles himself down between his legs.  “M’sorry.  Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Leave your mark on me,” Alpha tells him, voice low.  “I don’t mind.”

Omega groans, then grabs at him, threading his fingers in his hair and pulling their lips together.  It’s a rough and biting kiss, but so very satisfying, and Alpha finds himself rubbing his cock unthinkingly against the cleft of the other ghoul’s ass. 

“Want you, need you,” Alpha pants against his lips.  “My mate.  _Mine_.”

“I rolled over and spread my legs,” Omega replies, pausing to nip playfully at his jaw.  “Did you need a written invitation?”

Alpha growls, both annoyed and spurred on by the other’s sarcasm, but the display doesn’t impress the other ghoul.  He just tightens his thighs around Alpha’s waist, and pulls Alpha tighter against him—a silent request that Alpha hears loud and clear.  Heat crawling across his skin once again, he takes himself in hand and pushes inside. 

His mate is still slick and lose from moments prior, and so very warm, perfect and wonderful and everything he should be.  _Mate_ , he thinks, feelings and thoughts beginning to jumble amidst the haze.  **_My_** _mate.  My mate is the best mate.  Mate feels so good.  Fuck, I hope I’m making Mate feel good, too…_

“You are.  _Fuck_ , you are,” Omega says, out of breath.  Alpha goes still momentarily because, wait, was he rambling aloud?  But then Omega is chuckling, breathless and sexy, his claws scraping across Alpha’s back.  “If we _do_ have to go through this all week,” he says, “at least you’re a fucking _superb_ lay.”

Alpha grunts, fucking into him harder, and bites at his mouth.  Omega hums back at him, hands clutching his shoulders and holding on tight, and it’s not long before Alpha is lost to him once again.

~*~

Omega has his mouth on Alpha’s cock when there is a knock on the door.

They’ve gone from the early morning into the late evening, and they’re left now on the bed, naked and filthy and exhausted.  As always, the exhaustion has brought about an end to his aggression and dominance, leaving only deep feelings of intimacy and sensuality, the raw sense of their bond.  Alpha can’t help but still want the other ghoul, is still filled with desire, but it’s not quite so sharp, doesn’t leave him senseless.  But the scent of his lover, the heat of his naked body so close, and memories of their times together in the past…  So many years, days and nights, good moments and bad moments alike. 

He wonders, how many times has he had the other ghoul over the past century?  How many times have they made love, basking in the intimacy of their connection?  And how many times have they fucked rough and fast, with claws and teeth, blowing off steam where they know they’re both safe?  And how many times has he been on his knees for the other, and loved every moment of it, when just the thought of kneeling before anyone else curls his lip into a snarl…?

Thousands of times.  Tens of thousands.  If not hundreds of thousands.

Omega’s blue eyes are half-lidded as he licks at the head of Alpha’s cock, one hand busy stroking the shaft, the other between his own legs.  He looks lovely, Alpha thinks, lying on his side and lazily pleasuring himself, seemingly just enjoying the quiet.  Though the knock at the door disturbs him, and he tenses, raising his head to glare across the room at nothing.  Alpha pets his head, fingers stroking his hair back from his forehead.  The messy brown locks are dirty but still soft, and he sighs, closing his eyes when Omega decides to ignore whomever is at the door and goes back to his erection.

However, there’s another, louder knock.  And then an all too familiar, thick accent.  “I’m coming in!  I know you _ghouls_ can’t lock your doors from inside!”

Omega’s reaction is immediate.  He growls long and mean, crawling overtop Alpha as the door opens and flopping down on his pelvis.  Alpha recognizes the move for what it is—an instinctual want to cover him, to hide his erection from other eyes—because the same need grips him immediately.  Except Omega is laid on his belly, his cock out of sight, and his tail is pressed down tight over the cleft of his ass, effectively hiding what Alpha has long deemed as his. 

Still, the sudden heavy weight pressed down on his cock and balls knocks the breath out of him, and he grunts, hands coming up to grab Omega’s back.  He can’t speak when Papa III steps into the room, can only cut his eyes to the side and glare, but Omega speaks for him…

“ _You_ ,” the ghoul snarls, body tight as a wire.  “What are _you_ doing here?”

“The Sister sent me,” Papa snaps in reply.  He drops three plastic bags down on the floor by his feet—one is obviously full of food, Alpha can smell it from the bed.  He can only assume the other two must be the toiletries and towels the Sister had promised to send.  Papa grumbles, “She must think she’s very funny.”

“No, she’s trying to get you to play nice,” Omega says.  Then, pointing, “I see that’s working out _real_ well.”

And it’s when Omega points that Alpha notices the kitchen knife that Papa is holding.  All at once, it makes him roll his eyes and tighten his grip protectively on Omega.  He can’t help but ask, “And what were you hoping to accomplish with that?”

Papa shrugs.  “I wasn’t expecting you two to just be…”  He pauses, gesturing vaguely with the knife.  “…To just be _lounging_.  Aren’t ghouls in rut typically violent?”

Alpha huffs a laugh, motioning idly to the scratches down his chest, and tilting his head back to show the myriad of bite wounds across his throat and collarbones.  He sees Papa eyeing him speculatively, while Omega says, “Yeah, and when one of us ran at you, you were going to… what?  Stab us?  We’re blessed with power from our Maker.  We’re faster than you.  Stronger than you.  _Better_ than you.”

Papa sneers but doesn’t comment, doesn’t make the same mistake of repeating words he’s said in the past.  Omega turns his head, reaching out to pat Alpha on the stomach, and adds…

“This one can burn you alive with the touch of one finger.  And you were going to fight him off with a kitchen knife?”

And yeah, his mate is so _very_ in rut, because Omega does not push, does not fight, does not antagonize.  And while it is exciting him to no end to watch the other ghoul lash out and vent his frustration, Alpha just wants the scrawny human out of their rooms.  Out of their nesting place.  So they can eat, and sleep—maybe even finish the round of oral sex that got so rudely interrupted.  He sighs, grinding his erection up against Omega’s stomach, and snarls at Papa, “Get out.”

Omega glances at him from the corner of his eye, and rubs his stomach soothingly.  Meanwhile, Papa scowls and heaves a put-upon sigh, before saying, “Gladly.  It stinks in here.”

And while to Alpha, it smells wonderful—he’s aware that the sweat-sex stench they’re creating is foul to anyone else not involved.  He grunts at Papa in reply, while Omega snaps, “What were you expecting?  We’ve been fucking all day.”

Papa pauses from where he’s already turned back toward the door, looking at them over his shoulder in a mix of disgust and dismay.  It’s objectively funny, all things considered, in view of everything Alpha had seen and heard and accidentally walked in on during his time working for the Pope.  And so he laughs, loud, rocking Omega about on top of him in the midst of his hilarity. 

“Oh, please,” Omega says, grinning, sharp canines catching the lamplight.  “Don’t act so precious about it.  Like I’ve never seen you balls-deep in some…”

He trails off in laughter as Papa turns and slams the door behind him, apparently finished with them both.  Alpha cackles as well, gently raking his claws down Omega’s back and watching as the other ghoul arches into the touch.  Omega shoots him a filthy smirk as his laughter fades, and then maneuvers himself to his hands and knees, crawling over Alpha so they are face-to-face, groin-to-groin.  Alpha bites at his lips as he lowers himself back down, pressing their hips together, and murmurs to him, “You are fucking wicked…”

“Thank you, Sir.  You’re not so bad, yourself,” Omega answers, grinding their erections together.  Alpha moans, settling his hands on the other’s round ass and encouraging the rhythmic roll of his hips.  Omega echoes his moan, and steals a quick kiss before asking, “You wanna eat?  Or you wanna get off real quick first, then eat?”

“I can’t believe you just asked me that,” Alpha pants, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed for leverage.  Then, when Omega pauses momentarily, “Don’t you dare fucking get up!”

“I was letting you get comfortable!  Fuck, calm down,” he replies, and chuckles into the kiss when Alpha tangles his fingers in his hair and drags their lips together. 

And so he thrusts up to meet the downward roll of his partner’s hips, lets his forked-tongue play along the other ghoul’s lower lip, and loses himself to his mate once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly but surely working on this. Work is busy, like is crazy, you know how it is...
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, they are appreciated more than you know!


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some pre-consented somnophilia... added to the tags but wanted to give an extra warning just in case

As the saying goes, it’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

It’s usually Omega who takes the hit during sex.  Granted, the majority of the time when they have sex, they are _not_ in rut, yet accidents still happen.  Omega broke his wrist once when Alpha got a little too, well, ‘confident’ while in the bathroom.  As it turns out, even a strong and all-powerful fire ghoul can slip on a wet floor and drop their partner while fucking.  Omega has also dislocated his shoulder, cracked a few ribs, and required stitches in all sorts of different places—and all on different occasions—just from Alpha getting a little too feisty in the heat of the moment.

Sometimes, Alpha wonders over that fact that Omega doesn’t resent him after all these years.

However, that isn’t to say that Omega can’t be just as dangerous…

Two o’clock in the afternoon, ten-or-so orgasms in on day number three, and Alpha is sprawled out stomach down on the bed, dozing.  Omega had gotten up from the bed some fifteen minutes ago, let himself into the bathroom, and not return.  Alpha is aware that the other is bathing—he’d heard the water start in the tub, and can now smell the fresh scent of soap wafting through the open bathroom door.  If he wasn’t still half-crazed, he’d leave the other alone to finish washing, to take care of himself.  However, he quickly decides the other ghoul has been away for too long, and so he rolls up out of bed and stalks his way into the bathroom. 

He finds Omega lying in the bath as expected, his head lolled back on a folded towel and one long leg thrown over the edge of the tub, the tips of his toes brushing the marble floor.  The sight makes Alpha growl in arousal and possessiveness both, and Omega opens his eyes, glancing over with a sensual smirk.  “Hey, you,” he murmurs quietly, while Alpha advances. 

“ _You_ ,” Alpha grunts back, climbing into the tub and settling himself on top of Omega.  And everything is fine for a while, soft purring and nuzzling and tails entwining, until Alpha knees at Omega’s thighs and shoves at his shoulders.  Then suddenly there is a lot of squalling, and he has a face-full of Omega’s fangs, and then Omega has fingers tangled in his hair and is flinging his head to the side…

He comes to slowly, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.  He becomes aware that he’s still in the bathtub, though he’s draped across the side, his head resting on the rim.  And he can hear Omega speaking behind him, feel the other ghoul’s hands on him, his caress surprisingly gentle across his back.  “Shit, shit, shit.  Come back to me.  Come on, Alpha.  Wake up…”

There’s an underlying fear there in his voice, something that grabs at Alpha’s attention.  _Danger?  Threat?  Does Mate need protection?_ Except when he raises his head and tries to move, the room spins around him, the floating spots in his vision seeming to multiply.  He gasps in pain, which only causes more pain to spike through his brow and nose and cheeks, and so he opens his mouth to avoid breathing through his nostrils.  He tastes the coppery tang of blood immediately, and feels the wet dripping down from his nose into his mouth.

“Shh, stay still,” Omega says from behind him, then huffs a relieved sigh, pressing his face between Alpha’s shoulderblades.  “Ugh, you woke up…  Praise Him.”

“What—?" Alpha starts, though has to stop and wince.  “What happened?” 

“I’m sorry,” Omega says quietly.  “I wasn’t thinking, it all happened so fast.  Everything was just, I dunno…”

Though Alpha is fairly sure he already knows what happened.  “I think I—I remember getting in the tub with you,” he begins, tilting his head to the side to look back over his shoulder at Omega.  He gets a glimpse of crystal blue before he realizes turning his head was a bad idea, the dizziness and pain and nausea overwhelming.  He closes his eyes and tries to relax, while Omega strokes his back.  He continues, “We were touching and then—then I woke up.”

Omega sighs and presses a kiss to a bite mark on his shoulder, before guiltily admitting, “I smashed your face onto the edge of the tub.”

There’s a ringing silence after his admission, before Alpha begins chuckling quietly.  Omega nuzzles against his shoulder, while Alpha asks, “ _You_ did?”

“Yeah,” Omega answers, though he’s beginning to sound distracted.  Alpha closes his eyes as sharp teeth bite at his shoulder, and struggles briefly as the other ghoul repositions him.  He’s in no shape to actually fight, though, and so he ends up draped fully over the edge of the tub, hands braced on the marble floor.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Omega mumbles from behind him, mouth against his skin and hands at his hips. 

“It’s okay, I know, I understand,” Alpha tells him, even as his head spins and his pulse pounds behind his eyes.  “I’m okay, I swear…”

But his voice sounds far away, and so he goes silent, closing his eyes against the impending blackness trying to cloud his vision.  He can feel Omega behind him, one hand stroking his side and the other rubbing under his tail, and it’s comforting despite everything.  Comforting in that way that Omega always is _.  Omega, so sweet.  So sweet and so sexy…_

_And oh, sometimes?  Just as ruthless and base as Alpha. **Delightful**._

The darkness takes him once again to the sound of Omega calling his name. 

~*~

He comes back to himself slowly, and in patches. 

First, lying on the floor of the bathroom, dripping both blood and water onto the marble, and something has hold of his horns and is shaking his head.  He grunts in pain, snapping his eyes open with a snarl to meet Omega’s worried frown, and yells, “Stop that!”

Omega lets go of him, and time lapses…

Next, leaning the side of his head on the toilet seat, miserable and sick but…  Clean?  He coughs as a wet washcloth is run gently across the back of his neck, then even gentler across his forehead.  His mouth tastes horrible, so he says aloud, “My mouth taste horrible.”

“I’m sure it does,” Omega answers from behind him, quiet and sympathetic.

“Why does my mouth taste horrible?” he asks, frowning.

Alpha cannot not only hear but smell the fear in Omega’s answer.  “You just puked.  Do you not remember?” he says, before time lapses again…

Next, being lied on the bed on his side, his feet pushed further over, his head repositioned on the pillow.  He cracks his eyes open to see, and finds Omega pulling the sheets up to cover him.  _Omega, sweet Omega._   He purrs his affection, reaching a hand out for the other.  _Come to bed with me, sweet Mate.  You turn me on, make me so hot…_

Omega’s hands still on the bed, his eyes squeezing shut.  When he does move to turn away, he digs his claws and rips into the mattress, obviously venting stress and frustration.  And Alpha doesn’t understand, watching in a mix of heartache and anger as Omega leaves him to get dressed.  _No, come back.  Come to bed.  Let me have you—any way you want it, I promise.  I just want to taste you, touch you.  I’m **desperate**._

“Alpha, I know.  We’re both in rut, remember?” Omega tells him, finishing with his boxers and then grabbing a shirt.  “But we need to take care of you first…”

Alpha sighs, not quite understanding, and closes his eyes again.  He listens as Omega takes a deep breath, then wrenches open the door to their rooms. 

“Don’t come close—we’re in rut in here!  But we need help!” he calls out.  Then, quieter, “What the fuck?  What are _you_ doing down here?”

And Alpha wants to turn to look, but then time lapses once again…

Finally, he wakes up in the bed, exhausted, tucked into fresh blankets warm and comfortable.  The pain from before has been dulled, and he no longer feels nauseous.  Just groggy and… Not himself.

When he looks up, he finds four sets of eyes watching him.

There are a set of brown eyes belonging to a sister he doesn’t quite recognize, stethoscope around her neck and a bag of medical supplies on the bed at her hip.  Also, a set of hazel eyes, Sister Imperator, her arms crossed sternly across her chest.  And of course, a set of crystal blue eyes, Omega, his sweet and worried mate…

And lastly, a set of mismatched eyes, one green and one white, young face painted in convention.  Papa III.  Alpha is leaping up from the bed before he realizes it, his fangs bared and claws angled, completely impulsive and out of his mind.  His body fails him, though, and he makes an undignified noise in pain as the little brown-eyed sister pushes him back into the pillows with a firm hand against his shoulder.

Omega sighs, and Alpha feels the bed dip by his hip as the other ghoul sits down next to him.  Alpha reaches a hand out in his direction, though he keeps an eye on Papa as the man takes several steps back, positioning himself pointedly behind Sister Imperator.  _Good_ , he thinks.  _You should be afraid of me, traitor._

“You’re awake again,” Omega says, voice quiet, causing Alpha to finally shift his gaze away from Papa.  Though turning his head causes the room to spin and a new wave of nausea to wash over him.  He closes his eyes, while Omega reaches over to brush his hair back behind his horns. 

“Alpha.”  The brown-eyed sister—one of the nurses tasked with attending to the ghouls, Alpha is sure.  She touches his shoulder gently.  Cautiously.  “How do you feel?  Are you having any pain.”

“No,” he answers, even though he definitely is.  But it’s not as bad, so he’s not going to complain.  “M’just dizzy.”

“Alpha.”  Sister Imperator’s voice.  “Do you know where you are?”

“Yes,” he answers, irritated.  “In our nest.”

There’s an odd silence, followed by Papa asking, “What?  Your _nest_?”

“Our rooms,” Omega supplies, tone belying his annoyance over Papa’s presence. 

“Could of just said that,” Papa mumbles.

“I did,” Omega says, at the same time that the sister nurse speaks up.

“Our ghouls have their own culture, their own vernacular,” she says, glancing back at Papa.  “After so long around them, I’m surprised you aren’t accustomed to it.”

It’s a disrespectful thing to say but masked with a polite tone, and it makes Alpha smile.  The smile sparks pain across his face, though, and he winces, bringing a hand up cover his eyes.  He feels the gauze and heavy tape then, braced over his nose. 

“Don’t,” Omega says, reaching to pull his hand away from his face.  “Your nose is broken.  Sister Helen set it and it’s stopped bleeding, but you still have to leave the splint on.”

Alpha grunts at him, unenthused, while Sister Imperator asks, “Alpha, do you remember what happened?”

And yes, Alpha does.  He purposely doesn’t look at Omega as he wracks his brain for a good excuse.  Ghouls who are known to attack unprovoked or to seriously injure their peers are often deemed ‘too savage’ for church use, and subsequently disappear from castle grounds.  Alpha has been witness to this on more than one occasion, and though he knows deep down that this was _not_ Omega’s fault, he’s unsure the humans will have the same opinion. 

“I—," he begins, hand finding it’s way subconsciously back to his nose.  “I fell.  In the bathroom.  On the marble floor.”

Both sisters frown, while Omega says quietly, “They already know.  I told them.  Don’t lie.”

Alpha’s stomach drops, and his sudden fear and protectiveness must show on his face, because the nurse—Sister Helen—quickly says, “Neither of you can be held accountable right now.  I’ve spent a lot of time patching ghouls up after ruts, especially ghouls who don’t have a pair-bond yet…  I’ve seen worse than this self-inflicted.”

And yeah, Alpha remembers those days.  He nods, somewhat mollified, and answers delicately, “He pushed me into the side of the bathtub.”

Papa laughs.  Omega growls.  And Alpha bares his fangs.

“Boys!” Sister Imperator warns.

“Well, you seem to know who he is,” Sister Helen says, glancing back over her shoulder at the youngest Emeritus.  “But do you know the rest of us?”

“Yeah, Sister Imperator and Mate,” he says, closing his eyes and gesticulating idly.  Then, his sluggish mind catches up with what he’d said—they don’t refer to their mates as such in front of the humans.  Most of the humans think of them as animals as it is; the less they can do to encourage it, the better…  “I mean, Omega.  Omega.”

“It’s alright,” Omega tells him, hand on his shoulder, thumb moving in slow circles.

“And me?” Sister Helen asks, frowning.

And Omega had just said her name moments prior.  Alpha closes his eyes, wracking his brain, before opening them again to look into her face.  And it’s then he remembers: he _does_ know her…

The memories are hazy and foggy—being flown back from overseas, loaded with sedatives, suffering from separation and deprivation.  Waking drowsy on the plane against Air’s shoulder and looking around, scenting the air and reaching out.  _Omega, Omega, Omega…_ Beginning to panic when there is no sign of the other ghoul, still no sign of the other ghoul, _it’s been so long._   _So, so long_ —his heart and mind are both sick with it.  But then Earth is holding him down, and Air is shoving more pills down his throat, and he doesn’t remember anything else about the plane.

He remembers the infirmary, though.  He’d been a mess, had scratched everything he could find on and off the bus until his claws were worn down to bloody stubs.  And he remembers the sister—Sister Helen—bandaging his hands, his fingers, carefully coating the shredded ends of his claws in ointment while he cried in anger and desperation and confusion, lashing out at her for lack of any way else to cope.  But she hadn’t gotten upset, had only replied, “I know, dear, I know.  I’m going to take you to him, I promise.  We have to get you fixed up first, though, okay?”  Then, at Alpha’s soft whine in reply, “I know.  He’s alright, I’ve been taking good care of him for you.  I told him you were flying back in tonight, and he’s very much looking forward to seeing you…”

A sudden wave of gratitude washes over him, while he unthinkingly reaches out for Omega amidst such startingly memories.  He catches the other ghoul by the neck of his shirt, pulling him hard enough so that he loses his balance and topples over on the bed, head against Alpha’s bare chest.  _Hmm, better_ , Alpha thinks distractedly. 

“Helen.  Sister Helen,” Alpha says, while Omega begins to push himself off of Alpha.  He lingers for a moment too long, though, and it’s obvious to Alpha what he’s doing—scenting his bare skin, catching the smell of sex and rut even masked as it is by the scent of medicine and antiseptic in the room.  It’s most likely an unconscious move, but Alpha still sees it, and it makes him have to swallow down a growl.  He wonders if any of the others notice it…

While neither Papa nor Sister Imperator seem fazed, Sister Helen sits back in her chair by the bed, eyeing Omega carefully.  “Good,” she speaks up eventually, looking back to Alpha.  “You seem to be doing well enough.  Now.  If the situation were different, I would prefer to take you down to the infirmary and have a scan of your head done—the hit was obviously hard.  But we obviously can’t move you from here.”

Alpha nods in understanding, then has to close his eyes against the triggered dizziness.

“You quite obviously have a concussion.  And the broken nose,” she continues.  “I gave you a light sedative about an hour ago, which is why you may be feeling a bit… Dull.  I’m leaving some more here with you both, but only if you need help getting to sleep at night, okay?  No sedating yourselves to get through the rest of the week—not that I’m leaving enough medication for you to do that, but…  You have to let your body finish what it’s started, no matter how bad you feel.  Just ride it out, for your own health.”

“For our health,” Omega parrots with a chuckle.  “Seems like it’d be best for his health if you sedated _me_.”

Alpha laughs, then winces.  Meanwhile, Sister Imperator tsks and Sister Helen glares.  “We would make this easier on you if we could.  I promise,” Sister Helen says.  “But unfortunately it appears the only way is to let things happen as they will.  We’ve tried sedatives on youngsters who have, well…  Overly violent ruts while alone.  The results were quite poor.”

“I could have told you that much, saved you the time,” Omega says, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Alpha agrees, letting his eyes slip closed, feeling sleepy.  “If you don’t get relief during, you feel like shit after.”

“A bit graphic,” Papa comments.

“Do I have to repeat in front of these ladies what I told you last night?” Omega growls, causing Papa to scowl at him.  “What are you even still doing here?  You got help, which I appreciate.  I do.  But…”

“Well,” Sister Imperator interrupts, clapping her hands once in authority.  “We should leave them be.  I believe we’ve done all we can do here, yes?”

“Mmmhmm,” Sister Helen agrees, standing with a nod.  “I’ll  be back tonight to check on you both.  There are painkillers and anti-emetics in the bathroom—to be taken _as it says_ on the label.  Be good, okay?”

“We’ll try,” Omega says, reaching out to touch Alpha’s shoulder, even as he still glares at Papa.

And in a saccharine sweet gesture, Sister Helen leans over to kiss Alpha on the forehead.  “It’s good to see you both back together,” she tells him quietly. 

Alpha doesn’t open his eyes, but he smiles.  He likes Helen, and apparently Omega does too, judging from his soft purr.  Alpha turns his head toward the noise, reaching out, his hand finding the hem of Omega’s shirt.  He stays quiet as the humans say their goodbyes and leave, and sighs once the door shuts behind them, their scent leaving behind only the comforting smell of his and Omega’s home. 

“I’m so sorry,” Omega tells him quietly, hand gently squeezing his shoulder.  Then, “I love you, you know that?”

“I know,” Alpha says, and turns over on his side toward Omega.  And the words come easier now, sleepy and relaxed as he is.  “Love you, too.”

Omega purrs at him, and Alpha listens to the sounds of him pulling his shirt off and stepping out of his boxers.  He crawls into the bed alongside of Alpha, and Alpha pushes his face against his skin as soon as he’s close enough, wincing at the pain the pressure brings but not wanting to pull away.  Omega’s skin smells so good, the scent of his musk and warmth soothing.  Omega slings an arm over his waist, and pulls them impossibly closer. 

Alpha can feel him against his hip, half-hard and heavy, and he groans, caught between arousal and fatigue.  Omega echoes his moan, hips jerking instinctively, grinding his cock against his hipbone.  “You can,” Alpha tells him, unsure what the other ghoul is thinking now that he’s injured.  He’s obviously wanting, but perhaps afraid to make a move?  Alpha doesn’t want him tearing at himself in an attempt to stay away.  “You can.  I might fall asleep, I’m sorry if I do…  But you can, I trust you.”

Omega sighs, quite clearly giving in with Alpha’s permission, and grabs his hip hard enough to leave bruises.  Alpha grunts, grinning to himself as Omega begins to thrust against him in earnest, nuzzling at the top of his head.  “They finally left.  I thought they never would,” Omega groans.  “I started getting hard as soon as you woke up.  You smell so good, and the sound of your voice, ugh…”

Alpha purrs at him, one hand grabbing at his round ass to encourage the roll of his hips.  _Yes, sweet Mate,_ he thinks.  _Come on me, smear your seed on my skin, I want to smell like you…_

“…But I was trying not to in front of the sisters.  Not to get hard.  Disrespectful.  And they’ve both been so good to us.”

Alpha sighs, and comments, “You care too much.”

Omega huffs a laugh, before saying, “Perhaps.”

And with that, Alpha finds himself dozing off to the sweet sounds of his partner’s pleasure panted out against his skin. 

~*~

At first, he thinks it’s a wet dream.

It’s a hazy sort of feeling, the knowledge the he’s erect and aroused taking a backseat to the feelings of warmth and happiness, of being wrapped in strong arms, of hot lips and a wet tongue at the back of his neck.  Of the smells of home, of the comfort of being in the nest, of the satisfying and intimate fullness he can feel inside himself and the languid pleasure flowing through his veins…

He sneaks a hand down eventually and touches himself, lazily stroking his hand along his shaft.  There's a moan from behind him, warm breath against his skin— _Mate,_ his mind supplies.  _Mate’s the only one else allowed to be in the bed, the only one allowed to touch me like this._

More awareness begins to come to him as the moaning continues, teeth sinking into an already-opened bite on the curve of his neck.  He flinches at the spark of pain and blinks sleepy eyes open, peering around their rooms.  The setting sun casts the room in shadows, shades of dusky bronze, and he stretches in the bed, arching his back and straightening his legs.  He twists with the movement, rolling over on his belly so that he can rut against the mattress, and he realizes suddenly—as he parts from Omega, both pulling out of his arms and causing his cock to slip free, leaving him feeling abruptly empty… 

He realizes he is _not_ dreaming.

Omega snarls at him for moving and crawls back overtop of him, digging an arm between his chest and the mattress to hold him close once again.  Alpha struggles briefly, base instinct forcing him to do so, but only for the shortest of moments.  He’s so tired, and his face his sore, swollen and tender, and it’s just so much easier to submit. 

Omega feels so good as he pushes back inside, his cock hot and thick.  Alpha whines at the sensation, spreading his legs and tossing his tail further to the side for him, a silent request.  _More, deeper, harder._   Omega grunts, mouth open over Alpha’s shoulder, tongue flicking wet over his skin.  Alpha doesn’t know how long the other ghoul had been fucking him while he was asleep, though he seems as though he’s already on edge.  Alpha can read all his tells, the irregular rhythm of his thrusting and his desperate moans and the agitated twisting of his tail.  He watches Omega out of the corner of his eye, head turned to the side on his pillow, and can’t help the lazy smile that spreads across his face— _Mate looks so lovely, Mate is so wonderful, Mate feels so good…_

Omega snaps his eyes shut when he comes, squeezing Alpha tight to him and biting down on his shoulder.  Alpha relishes in his groans of pleasure, and clenches tight around him, feeling the pulse of his climax inside of him.  He moans, heat curling tight in his stomach as Omega shivers through the aftershocks, still thrusting gently. 

Then, he presses a lingering kiss to the bleeding bite he’s left on Alpha’s shoulder, and murmurs, “Turn over.”

Alpha finds himself growling, and snaps, “Don’t give me orders.”

Omega sighs, pulling out and running soft hands down Alpha’s back.  “I’m not,” he answers.  “But wouldn’t you like me to finish you off?  Can’t do much to your prick while you’re lying on it.”

And well, when put like that…  He rolls over underneath Omega, looking up into affectionate blue eyes, and is overcome.  He reaches up, desperate to kiss, and accidentally bumps his nose against the other ghoul’s in his rush.  He gasps at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing away, while Omega shushes him quietly, leaning down to gently brush their lips together.  “Easy,” he whispers, breath warm against Alpha’s face.  “Easy, I’m here.  And I’m yours.”

Alpha catches his lips with that, fingers tangling in Omega’s soft hair and cradling his head close.  His lets his tongue trail along the other ghoul’s bottom lip, and Omega rumbles in appreciation before he pulls away to snake his way down the bed, down Alpha’s body.  He stops between his legs, a hand on each thigh, looking down at Alpha’s cock.  It lays hard and thick against his pelvis, leaking precum against the skin, and Alpha moans when Omega dips his head, nuzzling at him.  First along his shaft, rubbing his cheek against velvety smooth skin.  Then up to his cockhead, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his slit and his frenulum, making Alpha shiver and moan.  Then down, burying his nose in the sparse hair over his scrotum and breathing in.  Alpha curls his toes into the bedsheets, and tells him, “You’re too much.”

“I’d forgotten how good you smell when you’re in rut.  So good.  Fucking perfect,” he mumbles, before going back to his cockhead.  His tongue plays gentle on the underside of his crown, while his hand strokes his shaft, his foreskin gliding pleasantly along with the motion.  Alpha moans, closing his eyes and gripping the back of Omega’s head.  He means to just cradle him close but in his desperation, he ends up shoving him hard into himself, and Omega huffs in surprise, letting his lips enclose his tip. 

Alpha grunts at the soft, wet heat, hips jerking up involuntarily.  Omega keeps steady, lips around his cockhead and tongue rubbing tantalizingly along the underside.  He keeps deadly teeth away from sensitive flesh, unable to give the same sort of pleasure as a human due to the difference in anatomy—but Alpha has long decided that this is alright.  He much prefers the soft, familiar lips of his mate around his cock, as opposed to the mouth and throat of a random sister. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s squeezing the back of Omega’s neck, moaning loud, then coming.  Omega keeps his lips sealed around him for his first few orgasmic pulses, but then he pulls off with a sudden cough, and the last ropes of Alpha’s come mark him across his cheek and brow.  Alpha watches, possessiveness burning hot in his chest at the sight, and he reaches out with his free hand as he shudders through an aftershock, smearing his semen into the other ghoul’s skin. 

Omega groans, lying on his side and pressing his face into Alpha’s hand.  He smacks his lips a few times, apparently considering the taste in his mouth, before trailing his tongue along his lower lip and licking up the spit and come smeared there.  Alpha sigh and closes his eyes, thumb still playing along the other ghoul’s cheekbone. 

“Good?” Omega asks after a moment, making Alpha chuckle.

“Mmm,” he purrs in reply, sensual and seductive.

Omega laughs, turning his head to kiss the palm of his hand.  “I’m glad,” he says.  “But I actually meant, are _you_ good?  Do you feel okay?  You need medicine?”

“I’m great right now,” Alpha answers, eyes still closed, body pleasantly relaxed and satisfied.  “Ask again in a few minutes, and I might have a change of heart, but…”

“Okay,” Omega says, lying down with his head pillowed on Alpha’s stomach.  Alpha lets his fingers tangle in the other ghoul’s hair, and just breathes in the warmth and comfort of the moment.

~*~

They’re still lying curled together—Omega’s sticky face pressed against Alpha’s belly, Alpha’s claws scratching lightly at the other’s scalp—when there’s a knock at their door. 

 _Sister Helen_ , Alpha thinks, while Omega reaches for the torn sheets to cover them.  When the door opens, however, they’re greeted by mismatched eyes—he’s washed his face clean of the ceremonial paint and traded the robes for a plain black shirt and slacks, but still…

It’s Papa III. 

Alpha doesn’t try to keep his growl quiet, while Omega bares his teeth, threatening. 

Papa rolls his eyes, dropping their food bag onto the floor, then comments, “You have a bit of something on your face, there, Omega…”

Omega frowns, rubbing at his cheek in idle confusion before he realizes, remembers—then he ducks his head down and begins to scrub frantically with both hands.  Alpha scowls, and snarls at Papa, “You disgust me.”

“Likewise,” Papa answers, turning back to leave without further comment. 

“Wait,” Omega calls, catching him before he opens the door.  Alpha almost snaps at him, gnashing his fangs together in agitation, because _why?_   _Let the man leave!_   Except Omega asks, “I thought Sister Helen was coming to check on Alpha?”

“She’s otherwise occupied at the moment.  You both aren’t the only ghouls experiencing this, mmm, _problem_ at the moment,” Papa says.  Then, eyes narrowed at Alpha, “She told me to make sure he was alert, and not sick.  And he appears alert and well-enough, so…”

Omega huffs, and says, “Your observational skills are _astounding_.”

But Alpha’s interest is piqued.  “There are others?” he asks, raising his head from the pillow.  “Who?  What happened?”

“Apparently one of the young ghoulettes wandered out while she was in heat.  Left her scent here and there,” Papa answers with a shrug.  “We higher clergy are already discussing lock-ups again.  This all could have been easily avoided.  But now there are a dozen of you out of commission that should not be—and only four are pair bonds, two of those being _you_ both.  So we most likely won’t even get a live offspring…”

“And that’s what the humans worry about—that we can’t work and we can’t have offspring,” Alpha interrupts, slumping back into the pillow.  “But that pair-bond that has to suffer through… whatever outcome occurs from this.  Miscarriage, stillborn, _worse_.  Well, fuck them, right?  They’re just dumb ghouls.”

Papa is oddly quite after his outburst, allowing Omega to step in.  “You’re not locking us up like common animals again.  Not on my watch,” he growls.  “It’s bad enough having to go through this in your nest, with your pair-bond.  But to be locked up, alone…”

Papa laughs.  “Bad?  Really?  You get to stay in and fuck all day.”

Omega just stares at him, while Alpha spits, “Do you _see_ my _face_ right now?”

“Yes.  And if you’d been alone…”

“I would have done worse to myself!  That’s how this works!”

“It’s okay,” Omega says, oddly calm, holding his hand out toward Alpha.  “Leave him be.  He’s not worth your fire.”

And so Alpha keeps his mouth shut, even if he’s still fuming.

“He’s insignificant.  Small and undeserving,” Omega continues.  “He will depart this earth soon, and will crawl through the fire.  When we pass on, centuries from now, we will sit in wickedness with our Creator.  And we will laugh at his memory.”

Papa scowls, and answers, “Yes, I know your kind is near immortal.  And I’ll grow old and die.  But don’t worry, I’ll still wait for you in the Pit.”

“You misunderstand me,” Omega says, grinning wide.  “When I said ‘soon’, I meant _soon_.  You will not grow old.  You have months left.  I’ve seen it in the aether.”

 _What!?_ Alpha thinks, though manages to stay quiet.  Meanwhile, Papa narrows his eyes, lips pursed in his resentment.  Tense silence settles for many long moments, before Papa finally says, “You’ll say anything to gain a reaction from me, hmm?”

Omega scoffs.  “Why would I lie?” he asks.  “I shouldn’t say anything.  You know it is against our code.  But I’ve given you a warning now.  I’ll be able to rest easy once you’re gone—I’ll know _I_ did not forsake _you._ ”

“So that’s it.  ‘You’re going to die’.  That’s your warning?” Papa snaps, flinging his hands in the air.

“Mmm, ask whatever you want.  I can’t guarantee I’ll answer, that I _can_ answer,” Omega says with a shrug, turning his face into Alpha’s chest.  His last words are muffled against skin.  “But you can ask.”

Papa stands by the door for long enough that Alpha expects him to have questions.  He waits, admittedly impatient, and cards his fingers through Omega’s hair.  The other’s warm breath against his skin feels good, and is peaking his interest again.  He rakes his nails across Omega’s scalp, and smiles at the other’s soft sigh of pleasure, at the way his mouth opens against his chest, his tongue smooth and wet.

The door clicks open and then slams shut behind Papa, and Omega begins chuckling, lips spreading into a grin. 

“Were you serious?” Alpha voices, now that they’re alone.  “Or were you just saying that to him?”

“You know we don’t lie about what we’ve seen in the beyond,” Omega says, quiet and against his skin.  “I was serious.”

“You never told me,” Alpha says.  “And I haven’t seen you scry recently.”

“I know I didn’t—and I haven’t scryed,” he answers.  “I saw it in my sleep.  Just a week or so ago.  Made me feel like maybe I…  Fuck.  It was so pointed and vivid.”

Alpha doesn’t know what to say in reply, so he just strokes Omega’s hair.  Eventually, Omega continues.

“The Cardinal is going to kill him.  If he continues on this same path.”

“Which cardinal?” Alpha asks, frowning. 

“ _The_ Cardinal.  The one they’re sending out soon,” he replies.

“Oh.  Copia?” Alpha says, then chuckles.  “You sure you weren’t having a fever dream?  I’m not sure that man is capable…”

“There is another man behind that mask.  You haven’t seen him.  I have,” Omega says. 

“In the aether?”

“In the aether,” Omega confirms, then rubs his cheek against Alpha’s chest.  “I have my qualms with the Third, but I do not wish him succumb to that…  The particular fate that I have seen.”

“Are you going to tell me what exactly you saw?”

“No.”  Omega sighs, and closes his eyes.  “No, I don’t think so.  You’ll find out soon enough, if all continues as is.”

Alpha sighs.  _I don’t like it when you keep things from me,_ he thinks.  _I am your Mate.  It is my job to protect you.  To ease your pain.  To help carry your burdens.  Let me help with this, too…_  

But then Omega is snuffling at his skin, and murmuring, “I’m hungry, but _demons_ , you smell so good.”

And as he throws the sheets aside and pulls Omega up on top of him, he decides that dinner can wait another few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who's left comments and kudos. They are much appreciated!


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Thank you everyone for the kind comments and kudos. They're loved more than you know.

Day four comes and goes with no sign of Papa III, and subsequently no sign of dinner.

“You really musta pissed him off with your ‘death looms’ crap,” Alpha snaps, sitting up nude in the bed, hungry and horny and mad.  “Coulda fucking left him alone until _after_ he was responsible for feeding us.”

Omega, standing and scratching his back against the stone wall, bares his teeth halfheartedly.  “Yeah, well,” he says after a moment, stepping toward the bed.  He stops, giving a hard shake from head to toe, tail twisting and turning, before adding, “The fucker pissed me off with all his ‘unholier than thou’ shit.  It seemed like the perfect time to get _that_ off my chest.”

Alpha grunts at him, agitated.  His cock is half-hard between his legs, fueled partially from his own rut and partially from the smell of Omega’s.  He breathes in deep, before complaining, “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, we’re not going to starve.  We’ve got snacks,” Omega answers, walking over to their wooden dresser.  Alpha rolls his eyes. 

“If you pull out a pack of dry crackers, I will come unglued,” Alpha snarls, as Omega bends down to open a bottom drawer. 

Omega huffs at him in annoyance, before tossing a container over his shoulder.  Though Alpha’s too busy staring at the way his ass is perched up in air, tail swaying idly, and the food cannister flies past his head to land behind him on the bed.  Omega glances back, grinning when he sees Alpha still staring, and flicks his tail for show.  “There’s peanut butter behind you,” he says, turning back to the drawer.  “If you want it.”

Alpha jerks his head around at that, before having to close his eyes.  _Ugh, dizzy…_   But sure enough, a full jar of peanut butter lays on the bed, and he picks it up greedily.  “Where’d the hell did you get peanut butter?  And why didn’t I know about it?” Alpha asks, twisting the cap off.

“Because you woulda eaten it all, and we wouldn’t have anything now,” Omega says, coming back to the bed and dumping a bag of trail mix and a couple cans of tuna fish down.  Alpha grins.

“Hoarder,” he accuses, while Omega rips into the trail mix.

“Eh, Water was assigned to the kitchens, remember?” Omega says.  “He sneaks me stuff all the time, if I ask nice.”

Alpha laughs, shaking his head as he digs his fingers into the peanut butter.  “Don’t get him in a fix,” he comments.

Omega grunts.  “Like anyone is stupid enough to mess with that kid.  Air would come down on them with all of Satan’s wrath,” he says. 

“Mmm,” Alpha hums, licking the peanut butter from his fingers.  “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Omega says, crunching away happily.  “You might be ‘Alpha’, but I’m the one that actually knows what’s going on around here.”

Alpha growls, tongue stilling while curled around a finger.  _Cheeky little shit…_   “ _I’m_ Alpha,” he says carefully, once he’s finished licking his fingers clean. 

“Only because we were named centuries ago,” Omega says.  “Antiquated.  So you can burn down an entire fortress, whoop-de-do!”

And at that Alpha hits him so hard, with horns and hands and shoulders, that he doesn’t really fall off the bed so much as fly off of it.  He panics then, as Omega lands with a grunt and rolls across the rug, because he remembers their last bout of violence.  His nose is still braced, and he has two black eyes and swollen cheeks because of it.  He crawls to the edge of the bed, peanut butter jar still firmly in hand, and looks down to find Omega on his back, trail mix clutched tight to his chest.  “Omega?” he asks, worried.

Omega sits up, bares his teeth, then says, “This is the _only_ bag of trail mix I have.  You better fucking be glad I didn’t drop it, or I would be chewing you a new one right now.”

And ok, at least he’s alright…  Alpha digs his fingers and claws back into the peanut butter, and says, “Mmm, sweet Mate, you can chew on me any time you’d like.”

Omega’s snarl turns into a toothy grin, before he shovels another handful of chocolate and nuts into his mouth.  “I’m going to hold you to that,” he says, clamoring up from the floor with a wince.  “Ugh, my ass hurts…”

“My face hurts,” Alpha counters, causing Omega’s expression to soften.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, climbing up into the bed with a soft purr.  “I love you—your hurt hurts me.  I never…”

“Stop apologizing,” Alpha says, while Omega nuzzles at his shoulder.  “It happens.  I’ve sent you to the infirmary, too.”

“I know, but still…” Omega says, before trailing off.  Alpha licks the peanut butter off his fingers, and listens to Omega’s steady crunching.  _Thirsty_ , he decides after a moment, and pulls away to stand.  Omega growls quietly, but allows him to leave. 

He fills both of their bathroom cups with water from the sink, while considering the sedatives set tauntingly on the bathroom countertop.  He’d taken one the night prior to get to sleep, and wonders whether he should go ahead and take one now.  It’s late, well after dark—he could take it, finish eating, and then be calm and relaxed enough to let Omega fuck him one last time before bed…

He makes up his mind, struggling with the cap for a moment, his claws scraping up the plastic bottle.  He eventually manages to get it open and down one of the tablets, before replacing the bottle and bringing the water back to bed.  Omega watches him return with bedroom eyes, and accepts his water when Alpha hands it to him.

“I took a sedative,” he says as he slides back onto the bed.  “Give it a few to kick in, then you can do as you will.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Omega scolds, and Alpha rolls his eyes. 

“It helped me sleep last night,” he says.  “And it’s not like I’m not gonna get off just ‘cause I’m drowsy, so…”

Omega sighs in defeat and shoves another handful of trail mix into his mouth.  Alpha finds himself staring at the other ghoul’s dick as he goes back to his peanut butter.  It’s all heavy and thick against his thigh, cockhead peaking past the foreskin—Alpha licks the peanut butter slowly from him fingers, contemplating for the hundredth time over the years what a very _delicious_ cock his mate has.

_I am so lucky.  The soul meant for mine came with thick thighs, a round ass, and a fat fucking cock.  Sweet mate, so lovely…_

“Stop licking your fingers like that and staring at my crotch,” Omega says suddenly, causing Alpha’s gaze to snap up.  He realizes abruptly just how his tongue is wrapped around his index and middle fingers: obscene, he may as well be performing fellatio on his hand.  He carefully pulls his fingers away from his mouth and swallows, while Omega rolls his eyes and says, “You’re killing me.”

“I’d offer to eat with a spoon, but I don’t think we have any,” he answers.  “Unless you’ve been hoarding those from the kitchens, too.”

“No, ‘fraid not,” Omega says with a chuckle.  Then, “Just be prepared.  Once I’m finished with this,” he rattles his bag of trail mix, “I’m going to start on you.”

Alpha grins knowingly, and answers, “Fair enough.”

~*~

They’re on round two the next morning, day five, when there’s a knock at their door.

Alpha hears it and stops thrusting, head cocked to the side as he listens for a voice or movement from outside.  It doesn’t cause a violent panic in his gut like in the beginning of his rut.  No, he’s calmer this morning—still wanting, still needy, still overstimulated, but the aggressiveness and overt dominance is finally beginning to wind down.  He figures he’s got one more day, then he’ll be done with this shit…

However, Omega’s not quite there yet.  He growls low at whomever is behind the door, then whines when Alpha goes still, somehow both squirming further back and struggling to get away.  Alpha blinks down at him, squeezing his hands around the other ghoul’s shoulders and leaning his weight onto him, effectively pinning him to the mattress, before calling, “What?  Who’s there?”

It comes out harsher than he’d intended, an agitated bite audible behind his words, and on top of that, his voice is hoarse and raspy.  He sounds out of breath, and he realizes he’s panting from exertion, mouth open so he doesn’t have to puff air through his busted nose.  He rests a little heavier against Omega, and listens as a familiar voice answers him: “I’ll leave this outside the door.  It sounds like you’re busy…”

Omega growls at the accent, head tossing side to side, while Alpha takes a deep breath and gives a few measured, shallow thrusts.  He can’t help himself— _Mate feels so good, so warm and soft and slick._   When he speaks again, he sounds just as bad as before.  Too breathy, his voice shaky.  “Nice of you to finally show.  I thought you’d forgotten about us.”

“No, I—mmm,” Papa says, apparently unable to come up with a good excuse.  “I was…  Otherwise occupied.”

Omega lets out an odd little squawk, annoyed.  Alpha rubs the other ghoul’s back, giving him another few thrusts, before calling back, “Is that food you’re leaving outside?”

There’s no answer—he’s apparently already left.  Alpha sighs, slowly pulling out against every instinct in his body and standing.  But if they leave the food outside the room, the first ghoul that happens by will take it.  It’s finders-keepers around the castle, at least amongst the ghoul-kin. 

Omega whines at the loss, then snarls once Alpha begins to walk toward the door.  And Alpha really should know better than to turn his back.  He’s known Omega, been with Omega for so long.  He knows the other’s mannerisms and moods like the back of his hand.  And this is the third rut they’ve been through together.  It’s not at though he’s never seen _this_ side of him, either. 

But he doesn’t realize his mistake until after he’s opened the door, glanced down the hall to glare at Papa’s retreating back, and then picked up the breakfast bag.  He hears Omega’s squeal, a battle-cry of sorts, only a second before the other ghoul leaps on his back and wraps himself around him like a python.  Claws dig into his chest, teeth bite into his neck, and thighs squeeze his waist so hard that he staggers and almost buckles.  He slams into the doorframe, growling dangerously, and drops the bag back to the floor.

He can vaguely hear Papa cursing in the background, but it doesn’t actually register.  He’s too busy trying to dislodge the leech clinging to his back. 

He deliberately backs into the doorframe again, hitting him hard, but Omega only digs his claws in harder.  Another hit, and all Alpha gets is a grunt and tail wrapped around his thigh.  Then finally, on the third hit, Omega huffs in pain and loosens his grip with his thighs, which is all the chance Alpha needs.  He bends at the waist and ducks his head, sending Omega tumbling off and to the floor…

Though he takes Alpha down with him, the tail wrapped around his thigh pulling tight and bringing him to his knees.  He grunts upon impact, throwing his hands out to keep himself upright, and ends up sprawled on top of Omega, hands braced against his back.  He huffs in pain and indignation, having to close his eyes against the dizziness—but when he does look, he can’t help but smile. 

Omega: face down on the floor, panting heavy in exertion, eyes open wide as he peers back over his shoulder.  He’s stopped his struggling, apparently deciding that he’s already lost his battle.  Mmm, but he’d fought so valiantly…  Alpha bends down so he can whisper in the other’s ear, and says, “Nice try.”

“Ung,” Omega groans, eyes closing for a brief moment.  Then, “You won.  Just fuck me.”

“Dear Satanus…”  Alpha cocks his head to the side in time to catch a glimpse of a painted face and mismatched eyes, before their door is slammed shut.  And then, unbelievably, the outside lock is clicked shut.

Alpha growls, before yelling, “You son of a bitch!”  Then, when he gets no response, “He just fucking locked us in here.”

“Yeah,” Omega says, sounding way too unconcerned.  “Locked us in together with the food.  Now _get back to it._ ”

And with those last words, Alpha feels him spread out even further beneath him—legs apart and ass perked and tail lifted.  Alpha takes a deep, steadying breath before maneuvering himself into a better position.  “Okay,” he mumbles, grabbing the other ghoul by the hips and easing inside.  “Okay I’ll deal with him later.”

Omega doesn’t reply with words, only moans and sighs and swishes his tail, but Alpha hears him nonetheless.

~*~

Honestly, Alpha doesn’t expect to see Papa again.  Which is why he’s wholly surprised when he shows up that same night, dinner in hand after having just left them breakfast that morning.

“Oh, look,” Omega says, lying across Alpha’s belly, seemingly very pleased.  _At least, pleased with me,_ Alpha thinks.  _I make Mate happy.  I make Mate feel good.  I make Mate come…_   Papa, though?  Omega’s tone of voice belies he’s not so happy about seeing Papa.

“Yes, I’m back,” Papa says, managing to actually put their bag of food on their dresser instead of on the floor.  “It’s dinnertime.”

“We’re awfully important today,” Alpha notes, fingers stroking through Omega’s soft hair.  “We got _two_ visits from the Third!”

Omega chuckles, while Papa rolls his eyes.  “Yes, well…”  Papa sighs, lingering.  “I suppose I’ll bid you both goodnight.”

“Oh, please, don’t be coy,” Omega says.  “What do you want?  You came here for a reason.”

Papa, already turned back toward the door, stops to peek over his shoulder.  Alpha watches his mouth open and close, vaguely fishlike, before he begins, “Alright.  Suppose I do believe you.  About what you’ve _seen_.”

He stops there, leaving an awkward pause, a half-thought.  Omega shoots him a Cheshire-cat grin, and counters, “Suppose what, exactly?”

“Well,” Papa says, turning back and crossing his arms over his chest.  He huffs a sigh.  “Why did you tell me?”

“Because your fate is written in the path that you take,” Omega says, words that Alpha has heard from the other ghoul so many times.

Papa narrows his eyes.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

Alpha rolls his eyes.  _Stupid human…_   Since Omega doesn’t seem he is going to deign to answer, Alpha speaks up.  “What do you think it means?  What you do now affects what happens in the future.”

“So…?!”  Papa flings his hands up in exasperation.  “I’m need to do something now?  Or not do something now?”

 “I can’t tell you that,” Omega begins.

“Then what is the point of…” Papa interrupts.

“Let me finish!” Omega snaps, tone biting.  Alpha rubs his back as he continues.  “I can’t tell you because it would disturb the natural order of things.  And I wouldn’t know what to tell you anyway.”

Papa sighs, looking away, and for one brief moment, Alpha sees the man underneath the title and status.  Sees anxiety and worry as opposed to pride and vanity.  Sees a fear of death and the unknown, as opposed to overconfidence and impudence.  Perhaps even sees a conscience, despite all of the terrible games he’s put them both through in the past.  It makes Alpha scowl, just because he doesn’t know how to cope.

“If I were you,” Omega says, tone of voice softer.  “I would watch how I treated my colleagues.  It’s good to be well-liked.”

“People like me,” Papa protests. 

Alpha laughs.  “People tolerate you.  Because they have to.”

Papa huffs, while Omega frowns.  Eventually, the other ghoul says, “You know, our Unholy Father smiles upon kindness and cooperation amongst his followers.”

“Are you preaching to me?” Papa asks, annoyed.

“Seems like you need it,” Alpha comments.

Papa lets out another longsuffering sigh before saying, “Okay, okay.  I didn’t come to argue.  I just…  I just wanted to know.”

“I’m glad you decided to believe me,” Omega says, quiet.

While Alpha notes, “Quite the change of heart.”

Papa doesn’t press the issue further, just shakes his head and mumbles a goodnight over his shoulder as he leaves.

“You lock us in here again, and _I’ll_ be the one you have to worry about!” Alpha yells behind him as he shuts the door.  Omega shushes him, rubbing his face against Alpha’s belly, though Alpha doesn’t take his attention away from the door until he’s sure there’s no click of the lock.

“He’s gone,” Omega says, tone gentle.  “Everything’s fine.”

And Alpha looks down at where the other’s cheek is resting on his stomach, at his clear blue eyes peeking up at him through his lashes.  The softness about him that Alpha so loves is beginning to return—Alpha can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and feel it in his body.  It’s _truly_ returning, it’s more than quietness brought about by fatigue, the aggression momentarily quelled by exhaustion.  No, the haze has started to lift from his mind like it has for Alpha.  It’s his Mate’s strong, quiet grace, and Alpha can’t help but smile at the sight. 

Omega returns his smile, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to his skin.  Then, almost as if he can sense Alpha’s thoughts, “I’m starting to feel a lot better.”

“I can tell.  I am too,” Alpha answers.  Then, curiosity getting the better of him, “Did you really not know what to tell him?  Or…”

“You know I couldn’t tell him anything even if I did know,” Omega scolds, though his tone holds no real heat.  “But no, I don’t know.  I only saw his murder, not what led up to it.  I mean, one can assume, but…”

“Yeah,” Alpha muses, frowning.  

“He tramples through here with all the grace of an elephant,” Omega says.  “I can name several people who wouldn’t mind his passing, the Cardinal _not_ included.  So who knows what happens?  Like I said, I can assume—which is why I told him what I did.  But it was more of an idle suggestion.”

“Good advice for anyone.”

“Mmm, yes,” Omega agrees.  He turns soft blue eyes on Alpha then, and gives him an affectionate smile.  Changing the subject, he murmurs, “I’ve got that dopey feeling now.  You know?  Like—I feel like we just bonded yesterday or something, heh…”

“Yeah,” Alpha answers, because he understands.  He feels so in love right now, honored to be lying next to the other ghoul, absolutely _privileged_ to receive his attention and affection.  He’s drawn to the feel of the other’s skin, the smell of the other’s body, the gleam in the other’s eye—and moreso than just the sexual pull from his rut.  This is the pull of their bond.

But it’s no surprise.  They’ve been doing nothing but reinforcing the physicality of their bond for the past week.  Their connection is old and mature, and doesn’t need the constant physical enrichment that newly bonded partners crave.  They usually have sex once or twice a week—and of course, seek each other’s company whenever they are feeling a bit randy, or even just bored—but that is more than enough to keep the feeling of touch deprivation from crawling across Alpha’s skin. 

This much sex, though?  It’s overkill.

Alpha stares down at Omega, holding the other’s crystal gaze for several long moments, before the other ghoul purrs long and low, eyes going half-lidded.  Alpha watches with a grin as his partner wiggles in the sheets and rubs his face against his stomach, tail waving to and froe in happiness.  It’s such a sweet gesture— _such a sweet Mate, I am so blessed_ —and Alpha reaches a hand down, stroking his knuckles across Omega’s cheek.

Omega sighs in pleasure, and murmurs, “Love you.”

“My Mate,” Alpha answers, letting his fingers trail up to play with one of his horns, massaging where the skin meets hardened bone.  Omega sighs again, tilting his head to the side in encouragement.  Alpha gives him the attention his wants for a few more moments, before asking, “You hungry?”

“Yeah, a bit,” he replies, eyes still half-lidded.  “We get to eat twice today.  We _are_ special.”

Alpha laughs, fingers moving to the other’s hair, claws gently scratching his scalp.  “Then come on.  Let’s eat while it’s still warm.”

Omega nods, and presses one last, quick kiss to Alpha stomach before pushing himself up and out of the bed.

~*~

He wakes early the next morning, blinking his eyes open to the dawn sunlight drifting in through the window.  He stretches languidly, feeling Omega’s body next to him.  The other has moved in his sleep and is lying on his side, back to Alpha, tail draped across Alpha’s thighs. 

Alpha turns toward the other ghoul, laying a hand on his flank, feeling the rise and fall as he breathes.  He props himself up on an elbow so that he can look down, and rumbles at the sight.  Omega’s face is relaxed in sleep, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, his hair mussed up and tangled around his horns.  _Beautiful_ , Alpha thinks, and ducks his head to lick at a healing bite wound on his neck.

Omega stirs as Alpha kisses his neck, tilting his head back and to the side to give him more room.  And this is so nice, Alpha thinks.  To be relaxed, to not feel wound-tight and aggressive and so desperate that it’s clouding his mind.  Yes, he wants the other ghoul, and he’s already half-hard, but it’s all more from feelings of love and commitment than from feelings of lust and domination. 

Omega is agreeable as Alpha pulls him back against his chest.  He doesn’t struggle or fight, doesn’t even growl—no, he’s like putty in Alpha’s hands.  He can feel more than hear Omega’s deep, aroused rumble, and so he loops an arm under the other ghoul’s thigh, pulling his leg up in the air and exposing him.  Omega purrs soft then, turning his head and reaching back for him.  Alpha lets himself be pulled into a kiss, savoring the sweet taste of his Mate’s lips and tongue, before Omega pulls back and whispers:

“You try to be so tough.  But you’re sentimental as fuck, you know that?”

Alpha nips at his bottom lip, a punishment for being so cheeky, even if the other has him pinned.  This is how he’d had Omega the first time they were together, when they were first bonded, and he wants him this away again now.  Because—he doesn’t actually know.  He just _does_ …

Omega gives him one last kiss pulling away to reach for the bedside table.  Alpha gives him leave, his head clear enough to realize he’s reaching for the lube.  And Omega handles things while Alpha continues to hold his leg up, thumb rubbing slow circles on his skin.  Alpha feels a slick hand stroke his length, and groans in pleasure, face dropping against the other’s shoulder.  He hits his broken nose and winces, but that all takes a backseat as Omega rubs the head of his cock against his entrance. 

Alpha eases his hips forward slow and gentle, knowing his Mate is fucked open and sore, but still isn’t prepared for the hiss of pain that Omega lets out as he’s penetrated.  It brings Alpha up short, and he pulls out, already changing his mind about what he wants.  _I want Mate to feel good, not hurt.  Never hurt.  My sweet Mate…_

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs quietly, a slight scent of blood reaching his nostrils even as Omega reaches back between them.  He releases Omega’s leg, but the other ghoul keeps it raised, taking hold of Alpha’s cock and lining him back up.  Alpha grunts at him, and scolds, “No.”

“It’s okay.  I’m okay,” Omega tries, leaning his back further into Alpha’s chest.  Alpha meets his lips when he reaches for a kiss, but shakes his head ‘no’ when he continues, “Please.  I’m fine.”

“No,” Alpha growls, insistent.  He takes a hand and pushes Omega’s leg back down to rest again the other.  He gets a few agitated flicks of the other ghoul’s tail against his side for his effort, and so he promises, “We should be able to leave the nest tomorrow, and we’ll get some Witch Hazel.  That’ll help.”

“Yeah,” Omega sighs, not sounding all that enthused.  So Alpha lays a kiss against the back of his neck, before reaching over him to grab the lubricant off the bed.  The tube is slippery where they’ve used it so much and so carelessly, not bothering to wipe their hands on anything before grabbing it.  Still, he manages to slick his hand and then wrap his fingers around Omega’s cock. 

The other ghoul’s pouting quickly melts away as Alpha strokes his cock, hand moving easily with the slick.  Omega stretches out, rolling further back into Alpha, and blinks lovedrunk eyes up him.  Alpha leans over him, pressing his lips first to a sharp brow, then down his nose, then teasing at his lips.  Omega gasps, his cock jerking in Alpha’s hand, precum mixing with the lube, and Alpha grins.  “You’re so easy,” he murmurs.

“You make it worth my while,” Omega answers without missing a beat, his breath warm against Alpha’s face.  Then, after a long, passionate kiss, “Go ahead and rub up on me.  Or fuck my thighs.  Or _something_ —I wanna feel you.”

“You have my hand.  You’re fucking needy,” Alpha tells him, teasing.  Still, he takes his hand off of the other’s cock for a moment, just long enough to position himself between those thick thighs.  Omega whines at the loss of stimulation, but only for a moment—the whine turns into a moan once he realizes.

“Yeah,” he purrs, sensual and sexy, squeezing his thighs together a bit as Alpha begins to thrust his hips.  And he feels so good, his skin velvety and soft, his thighs warm and supple.  Alpha’s cock slides easily, slicked up as he is, and he closes his eyes in pleasure, thoroughly enjoying his Mate as he reaches for the other’s cock once again. 

And he listens, and smells, and feels—doesn’t bother opening his eyes.  He listens to the soft sighs and moans of pleasure the other ghoul makes, the rustle of the bedsheets as he restlessly tugs at them.  He breathes him in, smells the hot scent of his arousal, the scent of his precum becoming thicker and thicker.  He can feel the other’s body against his, the heat of him, the feel of his claws lightly scratching his scalp and his tail twitching against his side.  Alpha groans.  “You feel so good.”

“Mmm,” Omega moans, before untangling his fingers from Alpha hair and reaching down quickly to stop his hand.  Alpha growls quietly in reply, because he _hates_ when he does this.  _Mate can be so silly…_

“Just come,” Alpha tells him, eyes opening and hips stilling in their steady undulation.  “I’m close, too.  Let me make you come.”

“Not… Not yet,” Omega pants.  He pulls Alpha’s hand away, eyes meeting his gaze.  “Just a little longer.  Wanna feel you a little longer.”

Alpha sighs, acquiescing as always, and lays his hand on Omega’s hip while he starts thrusting again.  Omega’s eyes slip shut as he reaches back, fingers twisting in Alpha’s hair again, while Alpha presses long, wet kisses to Omega’s cheek. 

And Alpha’s close, like he said.  He can feel it, heavy in his stomach, hot between his legs.  He grunts, gripping Omega’s hip tighter and fucking him harder, while Omega murmurs encouragement.  “You’re so fucking sexy, vännen,” he says, claws scritching against his scalp.  “I can feel you leaking precum all over me…  Are you about to come?”  A pause for a kiss, and _Satanus_ , he’s teetering on the edge…  “Mmm, I know you’re close—just…  Mmm, yeah, vännen.  That’s it.  Come for me.”

Alpha meets the other’s gaze as he comes, relishing in the love shining through those crystal blue eyes.  He leaves his seed smeared between the other’s thighs, and huffs in fatigue and satisfaction as he finishes, dipping his head to lave his tongue across the other ghoul’s neck.  He waits a few moments, catching his breath and enjoying the afterglow, before asking, “Can I touch you again?”

“Yes,” Omega answers.  “Yes, please.”

And so Alpha reaches down and cups his sac first, massaging him tenderly.  Omega grunts, hips involuntarily jerking up toward Alpha’s hand.  He tries to roll farther back, but there’s nowhere for him to go—he’s already pressed fully against Alpha, from back to ass to thigh, arm looped back to hold Alpha close.  But Mate want to stretch out, and sometimes Alpha feels like his sole purpose in this life is to give Mate what Mate wants…

Alpha rolls onto his back, pulling Omega with him, and wraps his hand back around Omega’s cock as he settles in, lying half on his chest and half on the bed.  Omega tips his head to the side, resting cheek-to-cheek with Alpha, and Alpha can not only hear but feel his quiet sighs of pleasure, warm breath ghosting across his skin.

He doesn’t announce his orgasm this time, as he’s often prone to do.  He just turns his head farther to the side until he finds Alpha’s lips, and moans out his climax through a kiss.  His cum spills hot over Alpha’s hand, and Alpha purrs in love and encouragement, licking along the other ghoul’s slackened lower lip. 

They’re quiet after.  Alpha doesn’t feel the need to say anything, and apparently neither does Omega.  Alpha lets his eyes slip closed again, relaxing boneless into the mattress, and mindlessly strokes his fingers across the other ghoul’s chest, along his shoulder, down and then back up his bicep.  Omega yawns, flashing his canines, before ducking his head and nuzzling at Alpha’s cheek.  Alpha smiles.

And he needs to get up.  Clean up.  Take a piss and brush his teeth.  But he feels so content, and heavy, and sleepy.

The next thing he knows, he’s waking up to teasing kisses against the nape of his neck.  A tired smile finds its way to his lips as he feels Omega’s hand settle on his hip—a kind, gentle touch.  _Better_ , he thinks, rolling over to meet his Mate.  _Things are much better…_

~*~

They get three days of rest and recuperation after before they’re called back to their duties.

It’s not a very long time—and not a very _fun_ time either—though some of the other human clergy seem to think they’re being spoiled with the time off.  First he catches two sisters muttering about it in the infirmary, then a few Deacons the next day while he’s lounging with Omega in the gardens, and then finally, at the next clergy meeting…

“Oh, you’re both finally back,” Nihil says, watching Omega as the other ghoul limps across the room.  Alpha prowls close behind, keeping a close eye his partner.  “I had spoken with Sister Imperator about a need for selecting other ghouls for the council.  You both were absent from our discussions for so long.”

“Papa,” Sister Imperator speaks up.  “They were _only_ absent for a week and a half.  And the council only met thrice while…”

Alpha tunes the two out as they begin bickering amongst themselves.  He’s not all that worried about being replaced, nor would he be heartbroken if he were.  He _does_ worry about Omega, though, and watches with a frown behind his mask as the other ghoul gingerly sits himself down in his seat.

“You should have brought your pillow to sit on,” Alpha tells him quietly, leaning close so the other can hear.  He gets a low growl and a look that could kill for his concern, and so he huffs, pulling away.

There’s a chuckle from behind them as Alpha squirms in his seat, trying to get comfortable on his own sore rear-end.  A hand comes down on his shoulder, and then Papa II says, “Heard you boys had a rough week.”

Alpha huffs, while Omega gives a long, theatrical sigh.  “I’ll be recovered sometime next year.  We’ll talk then,” Omega tells him.  “I’m too old for this shit…”

“I understand, old friend,” Papa says, clasping him on the shoulder.  “I’ve reached that age where I wake in the mornings with a beautiful woman in my bed, and cannot remember how she got there!”

Alpha can’t help but laugh at that, and Omega chuckles as well.  The sound brings warmth to Alpha’s heart.  “Eh, I usually still remember why his fat ass is in the bed with me,” Alpha says, shooting his partner a fond look.  “Usually…”

“I’ve only had to remind him of my name, twice,” Omega jokes, causing Papa to laugh heartily.

“We must get together soon.  Have lunch, catch up,” Papa says.  “We had good times together, I think.”

Alpha smiles.  “We did.”

“We’ll invite the other three, as well,” Papa says, straightening up and flattening out his robes.  “At least I get to see you both fairly often, but I rarely get to see the others.”

“They’ll have to be excused from their duties,” Omega points out.  “We’re the only Council ghouls…”

Papa scoffs, already stepping away towards his seat, and tosses over his shoulder, “Consider it done.”

“We did have good times,” Omega says quietly, as the rest of the clergy begin to file in and take their seats.  Alpha turns to meet his gaze, and melts at the tender expression in those blue eyes.  He purrs softly, and leans close so the sharp metal cheekbones of their masks clink together. 

He feels the odd sensation of eyes boring into him, and turns his head away to find Papa III staring at them.  There’s an odd expression on his face, one that Alpha can’t quite place.  He wonders if the other man will ever comprehend what he did to them, exactly what sort of pain and anguish he put them through.  Wonders if that expression was the beginnings of some sort of understanding.

But then Omega’s hand rests on his knee, and the other murmurs, “But even the bad times are good, when you are by my side.”

Alpha looks back at his Mate— _such a sweet Mate, perfect Mate, **my** Mate_ —and wishes they were in the privacy of their nest without their masks covering their faces, so that he could kiss the other for saying something so loving and sentimental.  As it is, all he can do is lay his hand on the other’s thigh, nod, and whisper, “Indeed.”

He can tell the other is smiling behind his mask by the squint of his eyes as Sister Imperator calls order to the meeting.  And though he leans close to look over the notes Omega has spread out in front of them, all Alpha can think about are the good times, past and present and future—and what he’s going to do to Omega once this damn meeting is over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at savorvrymoment.tumblr.com if you want to come fangirl with me. <3


End file.
